


Ineffable Bureaucracy

by Blobfish_Virus, Skrolan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Gabriel is depressed af, Hardcore, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love/Hate, Other, Top Gabriel/ Bottom Beelzebub, non-binary Beelzebub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Virus/pseuds/Blobfish_Virus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrolan/pseuds/Skrolan
Summary: A roleplay created by two minds, me and my buddys. We wrote/ are writing so much that we thought: Why not just throw it out there as a story? So here it just is. I'm working hard on correcting it as best I can.It all plays after the events of the series so SPOILER warnings there if you haven't yet finished it.After the armaged-whatever you wanna call it-it didn't happen heaven and hell are left with a lot of paperwork and furious inhabitants and have to try and find a solution, a fix to the situation. They agree to meet up for that and Beelzebub finds out, that Gabriel is shouldering a huge secret, and gets curious.





	1. Chapter 1

Never had time gone by slower and never had it felt like they couldn't count the time in which someone wanted anything from them. Thanks to one demon that jumped out of line to interfere with an angel and apparently becoming immune to holy water in the process, hell became busier than it had ever been.

For days on end a new demon would come up to them when another was done to pester them about what went down with Crowley. They all got the same reaction after a while: A simple wave of their hand over to Dagon or Hastur just so they would be left alone.

When it didn't seem to end any time soon even after explaining it over and over Beelzebub had enough. Enough of hell, the constant questions, the noise, all of it.

Groaning they pushed themselves through the crowd of demons that followed them around to get to their personal quarters to be left alone. Once the door had been shut they let out a sigh and leaned against the cold metal door, frowning at the scratches that came from the other side and gave the door a kick for good measure.

"Go! Fucking leave! I have nothing to tell you!", they screamed and finally the sounds stopped.

Gritting their teeth they walked over to the phone they had in their room and almost ripped the cable off as they picked it up, dialing in the number of heaven‘s headquarters. Surely they weren't the only one having to deal with this problem.

"Bureau of heaven, Archangel Gabriel and so on and so on, you know the deal. Who is it now? If it's about another revolte of angels I will personally make sure there won't be another time you‘ll be able to report that to me."

Gabriel picked up with his tone of voice warped into a sweet and extremely sharp not at all sugar coated goddamn razor blade. He was sitting behind a table, doing paperworks that he had been stuck with since the day of the armageddunked.

He tapped his extremely expensive looking pencil against the table and smiled a tad much annoyed, though no one could see him besides himself. He personally had quite the desire to gauge out certain someones throats for what he was stuck with now.

Certain someones he couldn't get because they had eluded not only heaven's but also hell's punishment and were under the protection of the all-so-great antichrist that hell had not only FAILED to keep an eye on but also FAILED to get him to activate the end of the world and everything else.

Ah, great, of course it had to be him. For some reason it was always him, just like he'd be following them around until there would be business to attend and he could show up as if it was coincidence. Whatever, they had to stay professional now that they were working together.

"Gabriel, interesting to hear that not only I have to struggle with the aftereffects that those traitors cauzzzed."

They sat down on a chair similar to their throne and placed the phone on their lap. They really needed to upgrade the technology down there soon. That was beside the point now though, they didn't need another thing to stress out over now.

"Lovely to hear how you treat your angelzz. Violence doezzn't seem your style though. I know a lot of demons that have fallen for that reazzon."

"Lord Beelzebub."

Gabriel accentuated the 'Lord' maybe a bit too much. It had quite honestly been the last thing he had needed to have to deal with a pesky little excuse of a demon that wouldn't even have EXISTED anymore if the antichrist had done his BLOODY job.

"I thank you for your wonderful concerns but I am an archangel. Archangel's don't just fall like pesky little buggers like you who have revolted against god. You see, I am doing my job quite right, while you might see, that you have, well, fucked it? Or how else would you explain yourself sitting down in that stinky sulfur hole you call your 'home'?"

The angel was gripping his pencil so furiously that you'd have to worry that he'd snap it right in two. He had enough of the bickering and the noise and the annoyed angels that were furious about the stop of the war. And to that, angels kept falling daily now. Because of little things, or big things.

It didn't matter.

They fell. Into the hands of those bug-faced, unhygienic, rat-festered demons that he now had to COOPERATE with to find a way to restart armageddon. Assets for the great war that they were losing because of an angel deciding to go hand in hand with a demon, as if that wasn't already shattering heaven's good face, but to that the angel had been a bloody PRINCIPALITY and was now leisurely fucking the hell out of the demon down on earth.

He kept them under observation, of course he did. He only didn't interfere. Not constant observation but somehow that had still been one of the first things he had learned about the two.

"Oh don't be so sure you can't fall from grazze yourself. Your position means jack shit to the Almighty once you fucked up. You know how many angels of high position have stumbled their way over to me. Hell is a buzzzy place. We are soon doubling your pathetic army. You can be lucky you didn't have to fight."

Beelzebub stopped talking, the smirk they wore dropping when water dripped down from the leaking ceiling. As much as they hated to admit it, hell was a shithole. They had been here for so long that it didn't bother them much but talking to one of those smug bastards and especially THIS smug bastard made them regret it so much more that they landed down there to rule the place.

They shot a glare upwards and immediately had to jump out of their chair as a piece of the ceiling came falling down. Fucking karma. At the mentions of paperwork the lord could only laugh loudly and slam their hand down on the table.

"I do not have time for the mindless quarrels of a demon. Unlike you I have a ton of paperwork to attend to."

"Paperwork? I wish! While you sit up there nice and cozy signing papers I have to work my ass off to get everything under control. Now that you can't keep your angels from staying in line and you are sending them to us to deal with the work you don't want, we have even more shit to do. We are three here, you up there are four for only half the amount of angels as we have demons. Tough luck, sunshine. If you had my life you'd be fucked."

"I'd rather discorporate myself than sully my body in that place. I can hear water dripping somewhere and the crash just now wasn't intentional either, was it?"

The angel deliberately ignored the remarks the demon had made.

"If you're thinking that your numbers will be your strong point to win, I will assure you. Before the war starts, half of those numbers will be buried under the walls of your 'hell'. It's crumbling and coming apart at the sheer numbers you have down there, isn't it? After all it was only created by that little low-life Lucifer, not by god herself. And the other rest that will have survived the self-destroying down there, we will surely welcome you and help you rid yourselves of your pityful existence."

His hands were clenched to the point that his knuckles showed white under the strained skin. He had accidentally gotten a spot on his table when he had pressed down the pencil and whiped it away now with a small miracle, expression unchanged from the annoyed smile while he turned around in his chair to look outside the glass walls that acted as the walls of heaven's headquarters, staring out to look over at the Pyramid's and Big Ben and the Eiffel tower.

"I would be inclined then to feel pity for you lot not being able to see this wonderfully clean view anymore. Is that all now?"

Getting closer to hanging up and losing their composure further they had to hold the phone away from themselves to take a deep breath before going back to the conversation.

Satan, how much could you possibly HATE an angel so much that you wanted them to finally fall so they'd bow to you?!

"I didn't call to have you bragging about how great it izz up there. Get your dick sucked by an angel that begged to not fall and brag about it to me then. At least that soundzz like something interesting."

They pulled the chair away from the spot under the still dripping ceiling and brushed most parts of the sludge away before taking a seat again.

"Listen, we are working together now and even though I would much rather shove my face into holy water, I need help from your people to calm this all down what these two have started."

Gabriel had been just about ready to tell Beelzebub that he had been plead to with something similar to that once already but instead he cleared his throat and lost the smile now that Beelzebub resorted to being more serious themselves.

He wanted to brag about how, of course, demons would come whining back to heaven since they couldn't handle stuff on their own, but since heaven had the same problem, he refrained from it.

"What do you want us to do. Waltz in there and start spraying holy water around the place until all of you have turned into thin air? I have ten thousands of furious angels at my doorstep who, while most of them are back to their job, are complaining and threatening to run this whole place into a disaster. If even one of them doesn't do their work it creates a hole and someone else has to do double their work which increases the frustration. I have my hands full with my own problems."

"Ten thouzzands sounds like a dream. Get ten million demons to leave you alone on a daily basis. Though even if it doezzn't seem that way our problems are connected to one another. A revolt in heaven would lead to so many more falling and hell wouldn't be able to support them. I suggezzt that a different approach is needed in which neither of us bitch about it to each other. For that we need a meeting. Can that be arranged?"

Beelzebub had to grit their teeth once their were done talking. Only the thought of seeing this fucker again made them wish that there wouldn't be an arrangement for them working together. Absentmindedly they started to strangle their phone as they waited for an answer, making the old plastic crack under the pressure.

"Ten million? Exaggeration is no intimidation", he only stated before he went silent for a moment and looked back at the hordes of paperwork.

Even though he didn't wish to see a demon, it was a way to get away from his desk for a while. Possibly push it onto Sandalphon while he was gone. It left him with a bad aftertaste but still he agreed to it.

He had been signing and stapling paper for days, shuffling them around from one side to the other while balancing a phone to listen to complains or have them directed straight to his door. Not to mention that one angel, well, now demon, had found the way to his bureau shortly before falling and threatened to attack him.

Not that someone as low as that could inflict anything on him but it was still rather bothersome.

"Where do you intend to meet? I will not be as stupid as to walk into hell. Even if that wouldn't be a trap. I wouldn't want to get my shoes dirty, now would I?"

"Don't worry, I didn't intend on meeting you here. Not because I think you are too good for this place, I think you fit rather nicely next to the obnoxiously loud printer, but because I don't want more chaos here."

They had to think about it themselves where would be a suitable place to go. Heaven was a no-go for them anyways even though at the moment nothing was really blessed up there. After thinking about it for a bit they sighed as they didn't see a different option than that cursed place they had come to hate since seeing the angel there.

"Earth. We are going to earth. I don't care where exactly but it seems like a good place. Not too blessed and not too filthy for you."

Obnoxious, bloody, bothersome earth. There wasn't anything Gabriel hated more than that planet and the pest that lived on it. Humans. They were the reasons for...several things. For one, they were the reason for why he had wanted this damned war in the first place and it had been the greatest frustation when nothing had happened.

And those obnoxiously, filthy humans still lived down there. Stuffing their faces and being all over the place and chaotic and living as if there was nothing greater than them and as if their actions didn't inflict horrendous amounts of pain on not only them but on heaven as well.

Snitching unwillingly he stared at his nails before he regained his smile and responded:

"I agree. I will see you in Sweden in Kiruna in front of the church. Be late and you'll regret it."

Before the demon lord could answer he hung up and groaned in annoyance. In a distressed rush he stood up and slipped the pencil into a pocket of his coat, walking out the door to find Sandalphon and inform the other archangels about his absence.

Sweden, huh? They never had been there before, never heard of it, but it couldn't be too hard to find.

Putting the phone back in it's place Beelzebub straightened their clothes before leaving their home and immediately got swarmed by demons again that grabbed at them to get their attention but were only met with being burnt by seemingly nothing. It could be such a nuisance having to deal with this daily and not being prepared with a spell or two.

"Hastur, Dagon, I'm going on a trip to earth. You two are going to keep holding your positions until I have found a way to fix all thizz", they said out loud though neither demon was present at the time. Their flies were all over the place and delivered the messages they had just fine as any modern phone would so they weren't worried that the orders went unheard.

Making a wide gesture with their arms all demons surrounding them jumped back a foot to let them pass through to the elevator that would eventually get them to where they needed to go.

The archangel had it a little harder. He had found Sandalphon picking his teeth with a golden toothpick doing no work whatsoever and had needed all his composure to not grab that toothpick and shove it up that fat nose.

With a bit of a 'nice' tone in his voice he had convinced him that doing his work was rather acceptable than doing nothing.

For the harder part he was now standing in front of Michael and Uriel who had been working on their own on fixing this mess and were rather unpleased about being torn from that.

"See, I know that we have to deal with this mess now and that it is of the utmost importancy that the higher-ups in heaven, us, are all in place and being representative of heaven as inspiration to every angel here but something has come up. We need to find a solution for this, quickly, or hell will soon be further overpowered and uncontrollable. That is why, in place with the contract we have formed with hell, or, with precisely the, self-declared, lord of the flies Beelzebub, on behalf of all of hell, you know how it goes, I will meet up with them and work out a solution."

His smile didn't waver for even a bit, transferring just enough of the disgust he harboured for demons and earth and the situation they were in, that he could very well be saying 'I will go down there and personally snap whoevers neck I need to to fix this mess and bring upon the armageddon so that the ineffable plan can be followed through' because that was what his expression clearly stated.

"With all due respect, Gabriel. Do you think that would be a good idea? Don't get me wrong, I am highly aware that you are more than capable of dealing with the little pests downstairs but isn't there another solution? Maybe if we all would just put work aside and talk about it here without involving THEM just yet, we could find a solution on our own. I have been down there and seen what hell is like and despite that bond having formed, the thought of joining forces sounds like a horrible idea", Michael said over the stack of papers she signed that seemed to keep increasing the more she had already done.

With the amount of work she had to do she could only muster a brief glance at the other angel. Uriel, who had been bringing in more and more things to sign while holding onto four different phones to talk to angered angels trying to complain more about the situation, did her best to stay professional and handle all of it at once but ended up dropping most of the papers onto the other angels desks.

"As much as I hate the other side and do agree with you, Michael, it can't go on like that."

She turned to Gabriel and eyed him up and down as if to check for any other intentions in the angel than to fix this, eventually settling on looking him dead in the eyes.

" Do whatever you have to do to stop this. We are counting on you."

"Yes, of course. There will be no failure. Not this time around."

He was thankful that he had gotten out of this that easily and gave them a nod.

"I do agree with you, Michael. I do not want to talk with those pesks any more than you do, but this has a connection to them we can not overlook."

Without another word he turned around and miracled himself a scarf and thicker coat as well as his usual pullover with the wings on his chest. Sweden was gonna be even colder than usual around this time of the year.

Good thing they had travellers right near their offices so he didn't need to walk long before he found the traveller leading to earth. Quickly he searched for Sweden, pointed to it and stated where he wanted to go, fixing his scarf while he was sucked in to soon be let out at the meeting place.

A convenient, easy and quick way to travel.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, hell didn't have the same luxury as heaven and thus Beelzebub had to do it the old fashion way with having to find a spot away from any wandering gazes. The first thing they noticed: It was cold as fuck. Hell was cold enough at times but even if it was cold there, the hellfire warmed things right back up so when they stepped out into the cold they could feel it right away. 

Looking left and right to make sure no one was around they changed their clothes into some that were more appropriate for the weather. Instead of their uniform they went with a hoodie that was topped off with an oversized jacked that reached to their knees in which they could hide in if it got too cold, some long black pants that had a light green hue and boots to make up for the fact that they had thought it was a good idea to wear fishnet socks. 

Now feeling significantly warmer they made their way to the spot where they'd meet the angel.

Gabriel was already waiting, hands in the pockets of his coat to warm them, blowing out little clouds of air visible in the cold. When he saw the demon he flashed him a smug smile and looked at his wristwatch. 

"Late, as always, aren't you? Do you really not have clocks down there?"

"Most are broken or have been stolen and tranzzportation here was horrible", they replied coldly when they had to tilt their head further up to be able to look at him over the rim of hood. 

They didn't even want to imagine how they looked like to the archangel and mentally prepared themselves for any remarks on it. 

"We aren't here to talk about hells interior dezzign. We are here for more important matterzz."

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot when I saw you in, apparently, trash bags and the size of an ant. I always forget that kid's have important matters too", he mocked them, expression unchanged and not moving an inch, only staring down at the demon with unholy intent. 

"Haha, so funny." 

They rolled their eyes and got annoyed with having to strain their neck already so they pulled the hood back. 

"Sad that a 'kid' actzz more mature than you." 

"Oh really. Then, do you have any plan? You were the one who called me here so I might assume that you have at least something going on in that tiny head of yours."

Beelzebub scanned the area. Anything that didn't involve the bastard was making their time more worth. Even a pebble would have been a better conversation partner. 

"No, I don't have planzz on how I can make your people stop dizzobeying. I thought you could enlighten me you oh-so-holy son of a bitch."

"Oh, you sunray, how you hurt me with that insult. I feel more blessed already." 

The angel bowed down a little before he all of a sudden went serious, straightened up and turned to look up the snow covered church. 

"Our people are both going wild, losing trust in our places. They're losing their faith in their beings and the concept of good and bad after seeing an angel withstand hellfire, or a demon holy water, for whichever side you want to see this." 

He turned his back completely to Beelzebub, seemingly absorbed with the mosaics though he was fully aware of the demon, ready to start a fight if he did just one wrong move. 

"And to that what they said, 'Not the ineffable plan." 

He grimaced and lost all 'cheerful' attributes in his posture. 

"Not the ineffable plan. If this isn't the ineffable plan then what is?! What have we worked up to until now? Why would it not be? Why should god do all this just for the armageddon to NOT be the ineffable plan?"

"If I knew what she wazz planing, I'd have told you. I would have done anything that would have helped to prevent me having to stand here in the snow to work something out to stop hell's and heaven's doom, believe me. God is making her own fucking drama out of this. She is uzzing us to play her stupid gamezz! Gah! I don't even want to know if she planned this here azz well!"

Frustrated the small demon began to pace around, hands folded behind their back. God became even more hated to them for what she started to pull on them now. There had been a plan, they had worked up for it and now, POOF, all of nothing! 

If only they could think of something but how COULD ANYONE THINK ABOUT HOW TO SETTLE A PROBLEM WITH SUCH HIGH STAKES IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING COLD STREET?! 

"Why did you even want to meet up here?! Couldn't it have been a warmer plazze?! Usually treating your negotiation partnerzz with that much rezzpect to let them freezzze to death?!"

"I thought you knew about Sweden. Don't tell me, you came up here in your usual shorts and those ridiculous fishnet socks and expected it to be fine?" 

Gabriel let out a short laugh, turning his head only enough that he could watch the ranting demon pace around in distress. 

"I rather like this place. It's cold, very preserved and the church is very pretty. Earth looks rather clean it when covered in snow. Not to mention we are far away from those-we-do-not-wish-to-speak-about."

"Of course you like it cold, your heart muzzzt feel fucking welcome here." 

Stopping their pacing they glared over at the church and let their gaze shift to glare even harder at the sad excuse of an archangel. For once they tried to stay serious but this dick was making it so much harder. 

They should have sent someone else to do this. 

Huffing they stomped the few feet that laid between them over to him and grabbed him to force him to turn towards him. 

"Lizzzten, you smug bastard! We are having a seriouzz problem here! Can't you be acting even a little bit like you care? Do you want hell and heaven to get fucked?! I lozzt my patience after spending my time trying to fizzz this while you sat up there and stood in front of your stupid fucking glazzzz front window to jerk off over god'zz creations and signing paperzzz. Can you fucking stop ridiculing me for one fucking second and talk to me about how we can stop the end of our people?!"

That was rather unexpected. 

Quickly Gabriel slapped the demon's hand away, glaring down at him. 

"I'd like for you to stop shouting at me you sad excuse of a lord of hell. And fix your fucking speech pattern for when you're up on earth." 

The archangel growled warningly and miracled a scarf, with as less blessings he could, around Beelzebub's neck as well as gloves for them and fixed up their socks. 

"If your highness is now warm and happy and all fuzzy around the heart we can start talking." 

There was no mocking undertone in his voice, only an ice-cold sharpness like the wind against his exposed skin. 

"All we need to do for heaven and hell to be back in synch is restore the balance between good and bad. The easiest way would be to stage something. Like a fight between sides, making it seem like each of our sides have actually won against the other, though none of it is actually real. They'll go back to their work with the promise that the ineffable plan works out. It was only a delay, nothing more. The holy war will come and then we will crush you." 

There it was back, the mocking undertone for the last part of it. Though he still did not smile like he usually did always and every time.

The new clothes that were given to them left them speechless and even a bit frightened for a moment. They could feel the slight sting of the soft fabric on them but when nothing else happened they cleared their throat to not act like what just happened made them believe in the tiniest bit that Gabriel still had a small part in himself that acted like an angel should and just raised a brow at the idea.

"Staging a fight? How are we supposed to do that? I can't tell a few demons to act like they are fighting angels. They'd crush them no matter what." 

Beelzebub had to speak a whole lot slower to stop themselves from letting out the usual small buzzes that came naturally. The remark about who'd win in the end over who they didn't even address, that would only and in more unnecessary discussions.

"Oh, no, no. Don't even think about getting anyone involved in this. If I told anyone about this I could have very well stood myself next to that traitor into hellfire. That would be more pleasant than heaven's wraith." 

He snitched at Beelzebub's remark, refraining to discuss that heaven would, of course, win in a real fight. 

"There is no winner and no loser in this fight. It would only look like it. And quite obviously, ants for brains, it would be a fight between me and you." 

Laughing amused he gave the demon a weird look. 

"Think it would restore anything if we'd throw some low-lifes against each other anyway? They need inspiration. They need someone to believe in. What else than a higher up winning against the enemie's higher up? Else we could very well be throwing pebbles at someone's stoning. That would have the same effect."

"You want us to fight? I'm sorry, Gabriel, but aside from you being an angel, I don't trust you one bit to get close to me with a weapon, holy or not. How can I be sure you don't get the idea to kill me in your 'staged fight'?" 

The idea sounded fine. A staged fight, no one actually won or lost and everything would be back to normal. In all honesty, it sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch to this still. You could never trust the enemy even if they technically weren't the enemy anymore.

"As much as I can be sure that you won't kill me in that 'staged' fight. Do you WANT to get that mess under control or do you not? If you have another idea, be happy to share, or is even sharing your thoughts too much of a heavenly act for demons to do? I apologize master of hell and evil and the flies and the dirty and crooked and wicked. Be a smart-ass and give me the perfect fix that will best bring on armageddon right here and now", he hissed and squatted down to mockingly be on eye-level with the other. 

It was a damn shitty idea he had proposed. For one, never trust your enemy. For second, never trust that pipsqueek. Third, he was an angel, why was he even dealing with this? Michael had been absolutely right and he regretted not shooting Beelzebub off to talk about this with the other archangels.

They wanted to give him a perfectly fine answer, declaring that for once they had to trust the archangel they hated the most on that stupid idea. But this, him squatting down to be on an eye level with them-

Gritting their teeth, the lord of the flies grabbed him tightly by the jacket to pull him dangerously close, glaring daggers at him.

"DON'T", they started in a warning tone. 

"Don't you EVER patronizzze me for my height like THAT! You can throw any bullshit at me but THIZZZ izzz too much!" 

Beelzebub shoved him back to have him instead beneath them, right were he should be and turned away from him. 

"I'm going with your stupid plan if you promizze me whenever I need to talk about something with your kind, it won't be fucking you that showzzz up, is that clear?!"

The demon had a surprising amount of strength which Gabriel only realized when he had already landed in the dirt. His face immediately turned into a disgusted grimace and he jumped up, furiously miracling the dirt off his clothes for which he'd later quite probably be scolded. 

He didn't even have the breath to complain about the shove, only pressed his teeth together and clenched his fists. 

"Funny saying that when I don't want to be on call with you but you keep calling me up in heaven. How about you try a different number next time, lord of the impaired speech pattern returning?" 

He circled the demon and stood back in front of him, forcing him to look up at him with one, now gloved, hand. 

"I'm telling you one thing. If we do that farce of a fight, we'll have a lot more preparing to do than just 'let's fight and act like we won'. It needs to be planned perfectly or else NO ONE will believe it. I don't know how many dunces you have down there but I know that I have enough people in heaven that are too smart to be fooled by a mere 'I wish to fight you' and those are not low-ranked little idiots. We don't have time for a goddamn lover's quarrel!"

"You have interezzting ways of describing this argument. Oh, and your 'not-low-ranked-idiots' and you have been fooled for YEARZZZ by one single angel, ONE! You can speak as gloriouzz about the fucktardzz up there in heaven as you want but they are just as dumb as my people down bellow." 

"Oh, I rather you say human's make for very interesting sayings. I thought when we're on earth I'd make sure to use one or two. And you make sure you don't accidentally regain any of your heavenly nature when you thank me", Gabriel just said, by now back to a casual smile. 

They took in a deep breath to get their composure back. There wasn't a chance they could think clearly about what they were saying if they kept getting riled up. Closing their eyes so they could imagine talking to anyone else right now, they smiled slightly. 

"You got a plan. If it izz well thought out I will go through with it. Maybe I'll even feel nice enough to thank you on coming up with something good. Now, would you like to discuzzz that plan with me or will you send me a note in which you'll also include the phone numberzzz of the other archangelzz?"

"There can be no more agreement between heaven and hell after this, else it'll go to waste so hopefully, you will not need that note anymore. I mean, imagine, heaven triumphing over hell and still working with it. A stupid thought, am I not right?" 

A little amused he turned to look back at the church again, pushing up his scarf since he was getting a little cold now too. 

"We will go back to our own headquarters and declare this conversation a failure. To no surprise of anyone. We just somehow need to find another reason for a new meet-up and tell our fellow angels, or demons in your case, to observe it due to uncertainty. Then we will have a fight break out, we make it look like the other wins, or a draw for that case, and return to our own places. We will then declare the other side has betrayed us and we have, or would have, prevailed against the other side if they had not played foul. That will enrage the demons, and angels, and keep them back on track for working towards armageddon. Of course, we also have to reassure them that armageddon WILL happen." 

He glanced back at Beelzebub but just sighed annoyed since they were neither moving nor intending to open their eyes. 

"Without say it should be obvious that if we fail, we will be declared traitors like certain someones."

"Interfering with your kind wouldn't work out anywayzz. This whole thing of joining forzzezz would never work out. You can't expect to throw demonzz that had been luzzting for everything holy and furiously cursing heaven back at angelzz." 

Opening their eyes again they dropped that little smile to not give off even a glimpse of how they felt about this. 

"With a little miracle I can zzend a few low rank demons up there azz a sort of stupid attack plan. That could not only strengthen my people'zz will to fight again but we can use it to meet up again. Also, I hate to say this, in this 'fight' there has to be a draw or.. You have to win. I can hold a few speechezz to a demon to wrap them back around my finger but thozze angelzz will just loze more faith in heaven and we both don't need that in our current situation." 

"You would-?" 

Gabriel was honest to god puzzled by the demon's reaction. Not only did they propose for heaven to win, they proposed to start it out and thought about heaven just as much as about hell. He couldn't even bring himself to a smug or sarcastic comment and instead cleared his throat, straightening up and tugging at his coat to set it back right to brush over when he had dropped his facade just moments before. 

"That's that then. Hell is crumbling apart so it wouldn't be too much of a problem to lose one or two demons. I would be glad to cut some of the newer ones down myself. You could use it, let's say, as some kind of deterrence. If you have someone who goes on your nerves, be sure to send them our way."

His smile was so casual that you could nearly call it honest. Well, at least it meant he was back to his usual self. 

"I will await an attack shortly after I return to heaven. I will then confront you and strike you down, enfuriating your demons and empowering us angels. I promise to not kill you, bur I can't say the same about not hurting you badly."

Nodding Beelzebub went to extend their hand, waiting for the other to shake it. 

"For now I have to truzzt you and even if it'zz beneath you, you have no choice but to truzzt me azz well"

The archangel took their hand and squeezed it maybe a bit too tight before he quickly pulled back and whiped his hand on his coat. 

„We have a plan then.“

"Oh, yes, sure. Excuse me for that, germs are very unwelcome in heaven." 

Beelzebub overlooked the fact of Gabriel still being so overly dramatic when touching them. Didn't matter. Soon they could go their separate ways.

With a smug tone the archangel was already about to turn around but stopped when he had turned to the side to glance back towards the demon. 

"Do you have anything else to add?"

"No. I will zzend you someone up there in 15 minutes so you got time to make it still look like we kinda got somewhere", was all they said before they were about to turn and head out to get the plan to work but stopped half way. 

"Oh, but Gabriel?" 

They flashed him a smug, toothy grin.

"Hurt me all you want. In the end it will all come back to bite you in the azzzz. When armageddon starts, I promizze, I'll be the one to make you fall. I want to watch you finally bow to me." 

With that they turned fully and started walking away, ready to prepare what needs to be prepared.

"Oh, getting cheeky now, are we? I'll make sure to rip every single one of your feathers out individually just to give you a little reminder of the graveness of your fall before you die", he called after him, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a bugged grin. 

Since heaven's ways of travel were quick he had enough time still to watch the demon walk away and look at his watch before he called for a way upwards, being beamed up in a ray of light. 

When he stepped back into heaven he took a few deep breaths and was already greeted by Sandalphon who was standing at a printer, holding stacks of documents in his hand, shooting him an obviously quite annoyed look with his golden-toothed smile, showing off the golden cross right in the middle of his teeth.

Beelzebub took a bit longer to get on their way to reach down below and made a quick hand motion to get rid of the clothes they wore to get into their normal attire. Would be quite a problem to waltz into hell wearing some things an angel had miracled. 

With a quick pace they made their way through the halls, looking left and right to decide who'd be best to send up there and not put up too much of a fight. 

Up in heaven Michael came by looking ready to snap at anyone that even dared to still talk about the planned riots of the lower ranked angels and almost let out a sigh of relief when she spotted Gabriel. 

"Good, you are back! Did the little fly have something to say about this matter? Something other than how great they are in their dirty basement?“


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, they bragged but how serious can you take a little fly's buzzing, am I right?" Gabriel laughed it off and looked at his wristwatch once more, clothes changed back to his usual clothes in heaven when he had still been beamed upwards. "As expected, we got nowhere. It was rather a waste of time." Subconsciously brushing the hand over his suit again with which he had touched the lord of hell he grimaced. "I should have taken on your suggestion right away. A stupid thought of mine to even consider speaken to those foolish enough to fall." 

"Right you are. At least you tried to get somewhere with this, even if it was obvious how incapable these pests are when it comes to actual important matters. A demon, a reject of heaven, the lowest of the low, working a plan out with an archangel. What a joke." 

The other archangel shook her head and went over to Sandalphon to hand over papers that had to be copied before she walked back past Gabriel. 

"We might have not reached anything with that but it confirms how you can't work normally with a demon." 

By now the lord had searched out the weakest of demons and picked the three weakest of the bunch to miracle the thought of a small revolt into their heads. Screaming and praising Satan, they thought it would help sparking something within the others, the three ran through the crowd to the elevators, ready to throw a fit upstairs.

Three, two, one. Fifteen minutes passed. Gabriel looked at his wristwatch a little unsure if the demon would keep his promise when he heard alarms going off in the whole building. 

Sandalphon had dropped all the documents in a panic and was now pityfully crawling on the floor trying to pick them back up. No one liked that pig. Really, no one did. Though everyone acted like it. 

Even for an angel he was just too...material. With gold so to say. 

Averting his eyes from him Gabriel perked up and put up his best face to look confused and distressed. Quickly walking, he didn't run, he wasn't a commoner after all, back to the traveller globe he passed Uriel who was handling just as many phones as before. 

"What exactly is happening?!" 

The speakers were screaming about an enemy attack but not yet where. That had apparently not yet been delivered yet

"Demons are happening! The nasty vermin came up here to cause a scene. It's just three but three are still three too many!" 

She turned around and made a wide gesture with her arms, partly to get the phones away from her ears to not go deaf from the screaming and partly to show how, despite how much of a professional she was, she was reaching her limits. 

For much more she didn't have time because even more calls came in and she frankly had better things to do than take care of demons. 

Michael followed him close behind. She had pushed her work onto others and was just as determined to get rid of their enemies out of these holy halls. 

"Are we going to punish them or send them simply back as a warning? More demons will surely come and we can't handle them all now!"

Gabriel pretended to think about it for a moment, chewing on his lip before he suggested his idea.

"Michael, gather a few angels and go against those pests. Don't let them soil our home any more than they already have these...these disgusting, appalling, stupid, shit-for-brains, snot-nosed, overconfident, little cockroaches. Stomp them and make them regret EVER loosing their foothold in heaven and then DARING to try and tread on heavenly ground once more." 

Turning to Uriel he made a little handgesture to change his clothes into something more fitting for a war play. 

"These stupid lowlifes have DARED to go against us and break the contract. The buzzing fly has betrayed us, as was to be expected, and I will personally take care of it. Make sure to watch over me and send reinforcements if they try anything dirty. I will grind them into the dust they belong to."

"Gladly. I'll do anything other than having someone scream at me all day!" Uriel nodded and hurried up a bit to get back to her desk, throwing the phones down so she could still hear the complaints but just not react to them. 

At first sceptical at the plan Gabriel proposed Michael wanted to complain when she heard yells that could be heard from their position. 

"Good luck. Crush this little bug to teach them a lesson", she hissed and changed her clothes to something more fitting to lead a few angels against the riot that for ones hadn't been started by their people.

Now to find Beelzebub. He hoped he'd be somewhere around those little maggots so he turned to the elevators together with Michael and travelled down towards the gates of heaven. 

Gabriel was most often, in human portraits, presented with maybe a harp or a piece of parchment with god's words on it. But those were just human imaginations of the generality of heaven. 

Now Gabriel was wearing a shining, golden chainmail over a long pullover and blessed golden gauntlets and greaves as well as brassards and in his hand rested a blessed, golden spear. Long and heavy, a shining bright tip that shimmered even in the bright of heaven and that spoke of the impersonation of heavenly judgement. 

With a determined expression on his face he stepped out of the elevator and looked around, walking up to the gates of heaven that the demon's desperately threw their fists against and howled.

"Beelzebub, you squirmy traitor! Show yourself and explain this mess!"

"Gabriel! I thought you'd be buzzzy with something else now bit of courzze you are the firzzt one to show up here." 

Mockingly the Lord bowed to him with a wavering grin. Not only Gabriel had thought it would be a good idea to make the show more appealing to look at. Beelzebub had not gone all out like the archangel but had switched up their usual attire a bit. 

Instead of the blazer they switched it off with a tight chain mail and only a chest piece and shoulder plates to guard their upper body, their hands and forearm covered in leather that was only topped off with metal at the knuckles, their shoes switched with sturdy, worn out looking boots and on their head a helmet that looked like a flies head with horns. The weapon they carried was a dagger, not the usual fancy bow but in hand to hand combat a bow wouldn't do anything anyway. 

The demons that had been banging furiously on the gate stepped aside when their superior stepped forward to talk with the archangel. 

"Closing your little fence gate to your 'alliezz'? How rude of an angel to do."

"Allies? Oh sunshine, i am a fucking archangel, do you really think you can butter me up with a bit of sweet talk? Why don't you try that with one of your little maggots over there." 

He spoke very politely in a soft tone of voice while he shifted the spear so the tip pointed towards the ground. With a dash quicker than the eye could perceive he was pressed up against closed heaven's gate, towering above the so much smaller demon with purple eyes glistening from hatred and bloodlust like tanzanites. 

The shining armor was showering the place in golden rays when hit by the sunlight while he looked so infuriatingly calm and pressed one hand to the bars of the gates, knowing full well none of the demons would attack him for they would receive a blessing stronger than anything if they came too close. 

Those were the golden gates of heaven after all. 

"There was a contract made, but of course someone like you wouldn't keep it, that was to be anticipated. I see that our talk was just time to stall. But how sad, oh how sorry I am for your plan to go in vain."

Chuckling Beelzebub reached up to grip at the gate and pressed the tip of the blade against Gabriel's armor, watching smoke rising between the cursed and the blessed metal. To mock him further they dragged the blade down to leave a large scratch on it before pulling their arm back. 

"So sad. I thought the time we were negotiating wazzz rather lovely. What a shame I couldn't get that plan to work, I could have killed you there already. Well, better if you fall at heavenzz gate."

Taking a step away from the gate Beelzebub spread out their arms. 

"Come on, angel, fight me! Let me show how superior hell izz over your wanna be paradizzze!"

"Michael!" 

Gabriel didn't flinch at the feeling of metal pressed against his gauntlet and didn't turn when he called for the other. 

"Take care of those pests." 

The pests were still cowering before their lord and looked as dumb as anything. He even recognized one recently fallen angel who looked at him with such burning hatred it nearly elicited a laugh from him. 

"Please, demon, after you. If I start this fight you'll be dead sooner than you wish." 

With a loud clank and rustling and rattling heaven's gate opened and unintimitated by the demon Gabriel stepped out, Michael following and right behind them the gates closed again. Not that it was neccessary. The demons wouldn't survive long on sacred ground anyway. Especially not if they were only four and three of them stupid lowlifes. 

"Give me your best shot before you'll grovel in the dirt", he growled while bending over Beelzebub, the tip of the spear still pointed to the ground to show how lightly he was taking this.

The demons that had been influenced by their superior's will to rebel at the gate were by now being more frightened but weren't allowed to show it in front if their boss so they went up against Michael to fulfill their task of going against heaven. 

Michael almost wanted to laugh at the pitiful display but kept her expression calm as she rose her sword to take care of the pests.

For trash talk they had time when they won. Beelzebub tightened their grip on the weapon as they stood chest to chest with him, not caring much about the warmth that spread through their chest at something holy so close. 

"Let'zz dance. Once I'm done with you you could be happy if I just uzzed you as a footrest for the rezzt of your dayzz."

"Oh, mind on unholy things even when in the presence of pure heavenly gorgeousness." 

One quick movement and where Beelzebub had stood before the spear was stuck deep in the dirt. The demon had just barely been able to escape that and that only because Gabriel had let a wave of bloodlust pour through his farce shortly before he had attacked. 

The spear crackled and little white sparks lapsed out when they hit the dirt. If Gabriel hadn't been handling a spear that shined even brighter with the pure force of blessings that circulated through it he would have even applauded that demon. 

He enjoyed this little play a bit too much maybe. He had not been able to vent any of his anger since 6000 years, since the creation of mankind's first; Adam and Eve. 

Instead of the applause he snickered and jerked the spear out of the ground to point it at Beelzebub.

"Congratulations on how well you can dodge important matters, lord of flies. It seems your stumpy, little, dirty, grimy, buzz wings can carry you despite my expectations."

At the sudden attack, Beelzebub almost lost their footing and jumped back before the ground they had stood on was starting to spark. This asshole really wanted to make this look real, huh? Two could play like that. 

Collecting themselves they purposely avoided the ground hit by the spear to launch at him, making sure the blade would miss his skin just barely but adding extra drama by kicking his shins. 

If he made fun of their height their'd use attack methods that were suitable for their height. 

"Zztop talking and fight, you oversizzzed feather duzzter! I'm not here for fun and gamezz!"

Gabriel let a hiss slip through his teeth as he was hit and immediately swung the spear around to hit him but the demon was already gone. 

He was at rather a disadvantage here. He was tall and heavy and was wielding a two handed, massive spear while the demon was small, flexible and agile and was wielding a dagger. 

Since he wasn't going all out he could only defend himself, at first lazily, while time went by more infuriated. It didn't take long for him to lose his cool in the battle and he started actually moving from the spot he stood on, going from defense to offence as he wielded his spear in a way that looked like an art form, the spear whirling around him like a white glister. 

He grazed the demon several times, one time nearly piercing through his leg but the demon could always barely escape while Gabriel took one hit after the other, both his cheeks and arms having cuts and his legs since he hadn't bothered to put on much armor like the smaller one had. 

"Go on, sunshine! Run! Run and hide and flee! Your dirty, little, magotty, bony, weak hands..i'll crush them and feed them to your little flies while I drill through your heart and rid the world of a massive nuisance!"

It took less time than they had thought it would to get him going from a simple play to actual combat. Still, Beelzebub hoped this hotheaded prick knew when it got too much and when they were both breaching the line between fair to dangerous. It especially worried them that they deliberately wanted to lose this. 

"I got all the time in the world to tire you. You can try to catch me but I am simply FAZZTER!"

They kept feeding the flame as they swiftly dodged most the blows sent into their direction, only letting a few attacks get through and graze their skin. Most of those wounds they got through that not being deliberately because they allowed him to hurt them in any way but hey, the scars would make a great confidence boost even if what went down was 'staged'.

Letting out a frustrated yell Gabriel followed the mocking zigzag the demon ran in with his eyes. The next time Beelzebub attacked him the archangel whirled around and hit him hard on the back with the spear's handle, sending a strong blessing through that hit the demon like an electric current and sent him flying to the ground where the archangel pointed the spear's tip right at Beelzebub's chest. 

"Fast does not make up for skill. Get up."

Not suspecting the sudden pain shooting through their body and landing on the ground so suddenly, the demon let out a quiet yelp. It didn't hurt too bad but paired with the shock of suddenly being pushed down made their heart skip a beat. 

Wordless they followed his command, fingers still tightly wrapped around the handle of their dagger, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike again.

The demon circled him, lurking and waiting. 

"Oh, lord Beelzebub. Not attacking anymore?", he mocked him with a sly grin. 

"Oh, well. If you're not attacking, then I will." 

With another quick dash the archangel grabbed Beelzebub by the collar, flinching as his gauntlets heated up in reaction to the curses. 

"Uriel!"

Not being prepared of being spoken to the archangel, who had been trying to handle multiple things at once again, accidentally whipped their hand around, throwing over the things that had piled up on her table. 

In an attempt of getting things under control she pressed a few things she shouldn't have and brought the other archangel, as well as the demon he held down, to earth. Cursing, like no angel should curse, she kept messing things up more and more she tried to fix them, eventually ending in nothing being responsive anymore and shutting off. 

Unfamiliar to the way of angel transport and completely taken aback Beelzebub clung to Gabriel's wrist, pain it brought thrown aside at the sudden change.

"What the fuck are you doing?!", the demon struggled against his grip, angry to no beliefs.

"Taking this somewhere else", the angel grinned and was prepared to step out on the field he had prepared beforehand. 

But during the port something went wrong, he could feel it when the port tore at his body. When they were spit out he immediately let go of the demon and stumbled backwards, cursing and patting his clothes to get rid of the curses and incomplete blessings. 

"Uriel? Uriel, where the fuck are you!"

There was nothing but silence when he called for the angel. No connection to heaven. 

Beelzebub caught themselves before falling onto the ground, not giving up their role just yet since they didn't know what was going on. 

"Oh great! Not wanting to ruin your beautiful heaven, huh? Tsk, zzoundzz so much like something you angelzz do. I should have guezzzed it! Do you usually fight-" 

They stopped to take in where they were after getting hit with a wave of cold wind, pulling a face when they noticed them being where they had met before in Sweden. 

Standing up straight and not in a hunched position to fight, they looked around, seeing people eyeing them weirdly and surrounding them to see what was going on. With a snap of their finger they stopped time for a moment to make them all forget what they saw. Once that was out of the way the lord turned confused, and enraged, towards their enemy. 

"EARTH?! ARE YOU FUCKING INZZANE?!? I THOUGHT YOU ANGELZZ WEREN'T THAT STUPID!!".

"This isn't where I WANTED to land either!", Gabriel snapped at the demon and frantically looked around. The plan had went wrong. Something had been messed up. 

"Uriel! Uriel open your fucking mouth and talk to me!" 

But she didn't answer, didn't even hear him since the connection had been cut. 

"Fuck!" 

Dropping his spear to the ground he did the same with the gauntlets and got rid of his armor to look as inconspicious he could when he was stuck in the middle of an earthen village surrounded by humans. 

"This wasn't how it was fucking supposed to go, Uriel!"

"Well Boohoo! You fucked up! Great plan you got there! Of course someone was bound to fuck it up!" 

They couldn't get rid of their armor, they didn't want to either. Being surrounded by humans or not they felt unsafe to take that thing off or change into something else. Flicking their wrist, Beelzebub got rid of the people around them and a bit beyond so they didn't have to worry about anyone coming by. 

"Keep that shit on! If upzzztairzz getzz to see you undrezzzzing in front of me, they'd be even more suspicious!" 

Walking up to him they took off at least one of their gloves so they could poke at him without leaving damage on places that shouldn't have been damaged since he 'wore his armor'. 

"I'm already getting rid of thozze fucking humanzz for uzz! I mean, fuck! A little 'thank you' would be nizze! It'zz what you do up there, right?! At leazzt thatzz what they did when I wazz still there!! Lozzt your mannerzz AND your intelligence?!"

"SHUT UP!" 

In his rage Gabriel gripped onto the horned helmet and, with a swift motion, slammed the demon away from himself and into the church wall. 

"I don't need pity! I don't need help! And especially not a demon's!" 

He pointed at them, trembling in fury while taking his spear back up. 

"I don't need armor to defeat you. A weapon is enough", he pressed out through his teeth with a desperately amused tone. 

His burnt hands, blackened from the curse seemed painful enough as he wrapped them around the shining handle, burns sizzling as the blessing worked against the curse.

"Snap out of it! I should have never even gotten clozze to truzzing an angel!" 

They screamed when they were pushed up against the church and pushed themselves as far away from it without getting too close to Gabriel. At the mentions of them pitying him the demon lord couldn't help but laugh in his face, blindly searching for the dagger they had dropped during this whole ordeal. 

"I fucking pity humanity, not you! With angelzz like yourzzelf it should be no wonder why so many are going straight to hell! It'zz almozzt like you do it on purpozze! What happened? Did they not get fooled by your liezz?!"

Blindly throwing his spear into the other's direction as more a warning than an actual attack Gabriel growled. 

"Do NOT talk about humans!" 

He was trying too hard to sound smug while he made a dismissive hand gesture. 

"This fight is over. Go back to hell."

Not a lot of things got Beelzebub to ask themselves what the fuck was happening but this was one of those moments. 

"What? I mention humanity and THAT makezz you turn your back to leave?! Gabriel, what kind of game are you playing?! If humanzz make you thizz weak I won't have a problem to win the war! I could just pozzzzezzzz anyone and you'd give up immediately! Izz that it? The mighty archangel Gabriel izz afraid of humanzz?!" 

The forced smugness made them feel even more like mocking him for giving up on the fight. Sure there wasn't much to fight for anymore anyway, but that was just pathetic in the demon's eyes.

The angel let out a frustrated laugh and flinched as something inside him started burning, tearing at him and pushing him down like an anvil had fallen from the sky and onto his shoulders. 

With a howl he gripped onto his head and tore at his hair, skin flickering and letting his true self show. His whole body looked like it was pulsing as he uncramped his wings out of instinct; pearly white feathers with golden dust on them moving ever so slightly in the cold wind as the archangel writhed in pain. 

"BE QUIET, shut up, shut your trap-" 

With another howl he staggered backwards, looking like he'd fall before he caught himself, eyes wide open as his skin flaked, showing the slightest signs of a pellucid body, nearly like water, bubbling underneath his skin as something thick, like oil, deep, deep red, flowed through it, mixing with shadows of blue and grey and black and green. 

He started chanting, only keeping his mind of this. Only needed to calm.

"Os tuum custodiat, daemonis indignus, qua mundavero vos et mittet tibi domine etiam in aeri. Os tuum custodiat, daemonis indignus, qua mundavero vos et mittet tibi domine etiam in aeri."

The demon lord pressed their mouth shut as they watched the scene unfold. They weren't scared of it, it was an angels natural form after all. Though... This wasn't the form of the archangel they remembered from when they had been up there. 

Still, scared or not, it was overwhelming to get a sight like that. Taking their time to watch the dark colours flowing through him they bit their lip in concentration. It was a high risk they were taking but they couldn't help but feed the flame at this point. 

"I see how it is... Pulling fancy trickzz on me now that I got you pizzzzsed and doubting heavens capabilities or maybe just yourzz? Come on, enlighten me! Make me shut up! Drag me to her so you can show her yourzzelf what failure you have become. Oh, hold on, she already knowzz, doezzn't she?!"

When he was talked to the archangel stopped his squirming and let his hands drop before he slowly turned to look at him, his eyes swimming with that weird fluid, piercing violet behind it. 

"Domina in cælis-" 

Sucking up a deep breath he staggered forward a step, flinching in pain. 

"You know nothing, demon. You have fallen. Fallen long before anything. You know nothing-" 

His shilouette pulsated strongly. In the blink of an eye half of his body was overflowing with raging red behind the shell of clear water, wings spread high into the heavens as if reaching up for the clouds as gold flaked off of them.

"Believe it or not but me falling gave me more pozzzzibilities than they could have ever given me in heaven! Unlike mozzt demonzz I don't luzzt for it to get back up there!" 

They laughed and watched the colours mixing into a dark, bloody red, humming as they took it in on how much easier it now was to see what was going on with the archangel. Putting their hands behind their back they began to walk around him, kind of to get away from the church and partly because they wanted to see more of how they could affect him. 

"But if I know nothing... Why not share with me what kindzz of problemzz you poor thing have to deal with? Maybe it would make me rezzpect you even a tiny bit."

Gabriel laughed and turned his head ever so slightly to watch him.

"Oh, pleazze. I want to see you try" 

The angel wanted to reply as another fit hit him he reared up with a groan, wings pushing into the demon who had been standing behind him in that moment, now flinched and jumped back at that

Blind for a moment the angel staggered forward and fell to his knees, eyes rolled into the back of his head. He spit out and groaned, grabbing into the gravel and dirtying himself which he would never, ever do if he was in a conscious state. 

"Demon-", he breathed out as he was shook with a wave of sorrow; a dark blue, oilish colour flowing into the red before it mixed with it. His mortal body was gone, left a faceless human body made of the clearest water with thick strands of colourful oil in a tremor inside of him. 

"Kill-", he muttered. "I will kill you."

The demon's gaze shifted to his weapon before they sighed and walked back around to crouch down in front of Gabriel, seeing no real threat in the empty promise. 

"What'zz the deal with you? You went from being a dick to this."

His eyes were just as empty as the rest of his body seemed when Gabriel looked back up. 

"Stop-" 

With a howl he grabbed onto the demon's shoulders and pushed him down onto the ground, hands closing around his throat as soon as the demon's back hit the ground. 

"I don't need fucking sympathy! I will kill anyone who gets into my way!" 

The furious red went to a heavy blue, white flashing quickly through his veins the moment Beelzebub had been pushed down. 

"I don't need anyone! Not even god. No one-" 

When a wave of sorrow hit him he let out a strangled noise and his grip weakened with a shudder.

Too surprised by how they got pushed down, Beelzebub's ungloved hand shot up to hold onto his wrist. The demon neither did it to push him off nor to challenge him on giving them his worst. It was more to reassure themselves, that they could help themselves if needed. 

It shouldn't be any of their concern but it felt like it. Not only because they were trapped underneath him. The piercing and angry red inside him switching so rapidly back to such a dark colour would make anybody worried, even a demon. 

"What izz going on? The wordzz really don't match the action, you know? You look like you need a whole lot of help. I don't underzztand thizz."

"I don't need help!" 

His body pulsed more viciously as the water murked, grip weakening until the angel nearly fell flat onto him, unable to keep himself up. 

How had it come to this? When had he let it come to this? Something that could be close to a distraught sob escaped him before he continued. 

"Help is for the weak. For humans. I am an archangel-" He stopped, spitting out to the side before he tried to shake off the grip on himself. 

"I am a fucking archangel!" 

He choked on the laughter that wouldn't come out. 

"A fucking archangel! There is nothing to understand! It'll all be perfectly fine once everything goes back to normal. Perfectly fine like it's always been."

"Why am I here then?", Beelzebub said calmly yet with a certain annoyed tone in their voice. 

"If you can fix all of this alone I can leave and let you do all of this. From what I can tell, you were incapable of it so far." 

The demon lord pulled off their other glove as well to have it free of any curses in case they needed to push Gabriel off of them. 

This was ridiculous! Why were they even letting themselves have this conversation? The best solution was to push that fucker off of them and leave and wait until he'd crawl down to hell to beg for help. 

Somehow, they didn't. They only took it to see how this progressed.

Gabriel ignored the remarks, puzzled by something else. He didn't want this conversation, didn't need it. 

"Your voice. Your speech impediment is gone. Congratulations." 

His blank face distorted as if he was grinning, he himself growing darker and murkier the more time went by. His mind was going places and it really didn't help to be on earth for it. 

"If it's bothering you so much.. I will speak like thizz again. Thought it'd give you atleazzt some reazzon to see me azz someone you could respectfully talk to", they grumbled as they watched him carefully.

Gabriel‘s wings shuddered as he clawed into Beelzebub's clothes. He wanted his voice to sound smug, or at least somewhat dangerous, but it really only was a pityful attempt at it. 

"You are probably right with me being stupid about it“, they said when there was no reaction coming from the angel, turning their head in something close to boredom.

But Gabriel was somewhere else entirely. He needed his mind back. It felt like he was drowning, swallowed by the ground beneath the two and he was cold. Not because of the snow and the sharp wind but because of something else. 

Something way worse. 

"I will fall. I will fall-", he mumbled as he clawed deeper, frantically trying to get ahold of something, his shilouette by now black and still.

Whipping their head around once he started tearing at their clothes, they got ready to slap his hands away and make him leave them alone but stopped that thought right away. 

He looked awful. Nothing new to them but this time it wasn't due to that stupid fucker looking smug. Not sure how to handle this, Beelzebub sat up and grabbed his arms to shake some sense into him. 

"You aren't going to fall, you big baby! Get a hold of yourzzelf and stop acting so stuck up! Zzpit it out! What. Izz. Wrong. With. You?!"

Deep red sparked through him when he was shook by the demon, followed by a weird kind of purple before it got swallowed up by the mud. 

"Nothing is wrong! Nothing! Do I have to spell it out? N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" 

Something pulsated in him when he was shook, Beelzebub's try at getting his composure back sparking something. 

"It all wouldn't have FUCKING happened if not for humans! If not for you! Everything would have stayed the same!" 

The something started pulsating more furiously, seeming like it'd break out of that shell of mud and burst but instead Gabriel only gripped at the demon's arms with more strength, pulling at him and leaning in closer.

"Nothing? NOTHING?!" 

The demon's eyes narrowed and their grip tightened itself. Did this guy really have the audacity to act like he was all fine and even blamed that shit on them?! So typical for an archangel. 

It didn't strike them on how close they were or how bruising his grip had become; they were too pissed and out of it to give that any mind. 

"Lizzten, you piece of shit! Don't you DARE blame you being in thizz sorry state on me and humanity! Fuck, why even bother dragging humanzz into thizz?! Blame it on everyone else but yourzzelf so keep making yourzzelf look pure?! No one did anything but you! It'zz all your fault! Can't believe I am saying thizz but holy fuck, I'm sorry for everyone that hazz a fuck-up like you as their bozzzz!!"

"What the fuck would you do if ANY and EVERY pain and failure and wrong-doing and horror and torture would be YOURS to shoulder?! Shrug it off like you did your holyness?" 

The murk cleared up enough for the red to pulsate back; skin flaking back onto his arms and the side of his face as his composure returned. Enough, just enough to his usual, angry self. 

One violet eye glared him down, face distorted into something rather indescribable. A chaos of pain and hurt and guilt and so many unvoiced words. 

"Would you still be screaming and yelling and playing your little games like this is all just a fun little game? When you KNOW that nothing is your fucking fault but you're STILL the one paying for it?!"

"What are- What the actual fuck are you talking about? I am ruling hell, I have to deal with that more or lezzzz on a daily bazzizz. Why would YOU have to deal with stuff like that? Heaven got dirty buzzinezzzz I didn't hear about? Well, ain't that holy." 

It didn't sound right to be asked questions about torture and how to deal with it by a holy being. That belonged to the things hell had to deal with, all the pain shrugged off from upstairs onto the ones downstairs. Why didn't he just do that? That's how it always had been, so why was he breaking the routine? 

This wasn't the time to think of that. Good thing was, the angel slowly got ahold of himself. Bad thing though, he'd be able to think straight and if he wanted to, could potentially go through with the plan of killing them. 

"I don't know what it'zz like to be wrongly accuzzed of something. I loved the thrill of doing back and breaking people to your will. Why do you think I ended up where I am?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice If I could jerk off to that too." 

The archangel took a deep breath and looked uninterested by now, the turmoil inside him slowly being hid away by his mortal body. 

"It was always heaven's job to take on the negative's too. Until you lot came along and took it upon yourselves willingly. It's nothing new. Everyone knew it. I'm surprised you didn't." 

His hands shaking where the only indication left that Gabriel was more than just freaking out. His left eye was the last one to go back to normal; hiding the red behind it before he stared him down. Shrugging he stood up and started patting and tugging at his dirty clothes; expression still unchanged.

"The fight is over. Go home."

Struggling back up to their feet the demon stared him down but soon lost interest to gather their things. The fight had been declared over, no need to get him to throw another tantrum. 

"You are hiding a lot more behind that faked smile than I thought but I'll get all of that out of you eventually." 

Beelzebub punched him in the stomach but with no force whatsoever, just to indicate that nothing was over just yet. 

"Tell them you won or something, I don't care. Only the real fight will mean anything anywayzz. Don't freak out on the battlefield like that though, I'll kill you with no hezzitation."

"That was the plan." 

Gabriel gave them a smug smile, not flinching whatsoever at the body contact. 

"If you tell anyone about this, you'll be dead sooner than you can blink. About anything that happened here, got it?"

"I'll think about it but for now I'll shut up." 

Beelzebub winked at him before retreating their hand to themselves and turning around. 

"You wouldn't kill me for that. Not even an hour later you'd be crying to get me back to pezzter you some more." 

They took a few steps away from him before turning around just enough to give him a smirk.

"Pleazzure doing buizznezzzz with you", they said before disappearing back to find the portal to hell.

"You wish, sunshine", Gabriel mumbled with a forced laugh before he built up a connection to the gates of heaven and ported back up himself, hands twitchy and his smile more stoic than before.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they were back in hell, Beelzebub pressed their back up against the cold and grimy walls to process what exactly had happened just now. It felt so surreal. How did this prick dare to suddenly become a mystery they knew nothing about? 

Sure, they didn't bother much to know what heaven was up to, but that was a whole new level. Shrugging it off they pushed themselves off of the wall and dragged themselves through the crowd of people to let the ones ruling alongside them know what they had done, so they could spread it among the people.

Hastur was sitting in the exact same spot as before, unmoved, only his toad sitting a little differently as before as it snatched a fly. 

"Back already?" 

Dagon was meanwhile frantically waving her arms in front of herself to shoo of demons, still enraged and furious and calling out for their lord once they saw them.

"I could leave again if you want to keep handling buzzinezzzz down here." 

The demon lord sighed and let themselves fall on an empty seat, snapping their fingers to change their clothes back to what they always wore. With a few curses and threats the other demon had returned to her allies to let the raging demons do whatever they wanted, as long as it didn't bother her. 

"So?", she asked and sat up straighter, if that even was possible. 

"Bring us good news. How did that little revolt against heaven go?" 

"These angelzz are weak. The Almighty didn't want her people going down so eazzy, she changed her planzz from what I could gather. Of course they didn't want to share that, had to punch it out of that fucking archangel. Planned to keep it a secret so they'd have the upper hand later, but really, if god won't let them fight becauzze they are too weak, I doubt a few more yearzz will change that. The war izz azz good azz won, they are juzzt dragging it out."

"You sure about this? Heaven never loses an opportunity to kill us." 

Hastur shrugged and shot a bullet of hellfire into the crowd that dared to come closer, releasing a wave of panic beneath them. 

"And what exactly does that mean for us now?"

"They won't kill uzz. With how angelzz are going against their own leaderzz, they won't have time to attack." 

Beelzebub held out their finger to let a fly land on it. 

"What it meanzz for uzz? We wait and get even more powerful while they get their shit in order. For thizz century there izz nothing to worry about though." 

"Are you going to take all the responsibilities if things don't go as planned?", Dagon asked sceptical. 

"Yezz, blame it on me." They pulled their hand back to themselves to watch the fly resting there. 

" It would only show thizz stuck-up angel who hazz to carry all burdenzz around here." 

Dagon had zoned off after hearing them declaring that none of the unplanned outcomes would effect her in any way. 

"Great, I'll keep the masses happy ‘till then." 

She pushed herself towards the door to make the squirmy, angry demons outside be useful for spreading the news.

Scratching a group of deep green, slimy warts Hastur gave Beelzebub a weird look. 

"Everything solved then. Less work for me." 

He finally stood up now, spine giving a nasty crack since he'd been sitting there for, probably, weeks. 

"I'm taking a smoke break." 

Already pulling out a cigarette he lit it with one finger and took a deep drag. He had been ready to go, but before he did, he put one hand on Beelzebub's shoulder, glancing down at them. 

"Nothing else happened? If there was an archangel involved, I doubt it was as easy as you said it was."

"Didn't me saying you have to take no rezzponsibilitiezz give you enough of a reazzon to not ask further?" 

Beelzebub didn't bother looking up and instead kept staring into the direction of where they had been looking the entire time. There was no need to say anything beyond that, they should have shrugged him off and shut up. 

"It wazz eazzy. It wazz as eazzy as making an angel fall. Are you doubting my abilitiezz in going up againzzt thozze fuckzz in heaven? Are you trying to tell me, I am too weak to show that holy fuck that I am the bozzzz around here?! Do you think I would willingly spare him, just to see him again so I can fuck him up more?!" 

With gritted teeth they let their gaze drop to their lap while slapping his hand away. It was embarrassing to have even gone as far as to say anything else than 'go away'.

"I don't trust anyone down here. Not a lord, not a duke, not a maggot, not even the walls. We've already had one demon betraying us for heaven." 

Shrugging Hastur took a few steps forward. 

"Not that I suspect you. You've been doing your job up until now. If there's someone to torture; that's our job." 

He blew out a cloud of smoke and walked away.

"Ha! You think I'd go againzzt hell for an archangel?! Who do you think I am?! Azz if I'd sink zzo low azz to do that!!" 

It scared them how fast they jumped up to get up in his face and to try and prove him wrong. They felt so stupid for this; why did they even get upset over something so stupid? Clawing at the side of their face they turned away from him. 

"I don't get it why thizz fucker won't get out of my head!! I hate him! I fucking hate him!!"

"You say something?" 

Hastur had been nearly gone but turned to look past the doorframe once more when he heard the lord rambling.

"Fucking leave already!!", Beelzebub barked at him to make him go faster. 

How did this asshole dare to get stuck in their head by telling them in how much pain he was? Why did they want to hurt him more, just by that knowledge, but also leave him alone to not be responsible for more of his pain? It just made their head hurt worse than the way the archangel's blessed armor had burnt them. 

With those same thoughts they had to fight for the next weeks, and they almost wanted to hit their head against every wall in hell to get their mind off of it. It was too much for the demon to handle and that they didn't know where to put those thoughts, didn't help in the slightest. 

Most of their time they spent either sitting on their throne, or in their room with their head in their hands and clawing at their skin until it bled. This had to end. If they were to continue ruling hell, this all needed to be over soon. But they couldn't think of a single thing that could make it stop, not like this. 

They didn't trust any other demons, but it didn't seem like they could find another way out of this. With a growl they ran through hell and frantically searched for the only two demons they somewhat trusted, to get them to knock some sense into them. 

Well... The selection on who of the two could come into question to ask out got limited a whole lot after spotting the lord of the depths, and files, casually sitting in the execution room, in that damned bathtub, and splattering normal water onto the glass as people walked by and laughed. 

With a roll of their eyes they sprinted past the window to get away from there and look for Hastur instead, hoping that he wasn't occupied with the same kind of shit as Dagon.

Well, the duke wasn't exactly doing that, but nonetheless wasn't much more in a mental state to talk to. He had, a while ago, found a drug that had entranced him. 

While he before had always only been smoking, he now smoked something that smelled distinctly like mint and very strange, very strongly. When he had been introduced to it ages ago, he had made fun of the stupid idea of smoking weeds. Now he was sitting there, doing the same, taking deep drags while he was listening to music on a weird, old-fashioned walkman. 

When he noticed Beelzebub walking up to him he looked up a little drowsy, pulling at the old overears to pull them off his head. His toad didn't seem much less intoxicated. Only slightly, maybe, as it let it's tongue loll out lazily, not even bothering to get the flies that seemed to get drowsy too the closer they came.

Hastur looked fucking out of it, and that was probably for the best judging by what they were here for. Taking a deep breath they stopped in front of him with crossed arms. 

"Got a moment for me to azzk you stupid thingzz?"

"Mhm." 

Hastur nodded and blew a large clowd of smoke right into Beelzebub's face. Lazily he pushed the joint into his toad's mouth, where it just swallowed the whole thing and burped out a cloud of smoke themselves. The duke gave it a disapproving look at that and searched in his pockets until he found a see-through bag with green stuff in it.

"Well... Maybe thizz shit will have you forget I azzked you in the firzzt plazze." 

Pulling a face as they swatted the cloud of smoke away, they anxiously looked left and right to make sure no one was around before they continued speaking. 

"You probably don't know shit about thizz but how can you... um.. .Get someone out of your head? I may or may not have been thinking of someone for some time, and it izz hard for me to think of much elzze bezzidezz them. Whatever sugezztion you can give, give it to me."

The duke gave him a weird side glance while he rolled a new joint. 

"Forget someone, mhm?" 

Picking at the warts on his nose he lit the joint and took a drag before he held it out to the lord. Forgetting someone, hm? Made him think about quite some things. Mostly things though, not people. 

"Drown yourself in alcohol and drugs. That always works." 

He shrugged and lazily watched sludge run down the wall, very, very slowly. 

"If that doesn't work, get close 'em." 

Why he knew that? Because there was excactly ONE person in all his life he had wanted to forget. And that only since pretty recently. But he managed. With a lot of drugs and ignorance. Though he would, of course, never show, that he had cared for that person. Not even that he had cared for that person as a, so to say, companion. 

Oh, and not even to mention, that he may or may not have read girly magazines while he had been on earth, and gotten hooked on them. The stories were just too stupid. Especially that doctor section. 

But he was rather too high right now and he had been listening to reggae AND thinking about him, his emotions got amplified from simple delight over the music and silence, to something more to sorrow. Helped in letting something spill. 

"Why you asking? Got a sweet someone? You're a demon, you know."

Snatching the joint from him, Beelzebub took a drag and leaned up against the wall with a frown.

"Thank you for stating the obviouzz, and no, it'zz not someone I am interezzted in in that way! Bold of you to azzzzume I had time for that! Shut up about it and I won't quezztion why you know thizz, deal?" 

Hastur quickly took the joint from them and leaned his head against the wall, toad squirming in protest. 

"I don't know anything about this. I don't get why you're asking me anyway. Deal."

Once satisfied with the answer, they resorted to resting their head up against the wall too, letting their eyes fall shut so they didn't have to look at anyone or anything as they talked about this embarrassing stuff. 

"It'zz.. complicated what'zz happening with me. All I know izz, that I can't sit around and smoke all day. So by your suggestion, I should go and talk to him...Great, that'll be fun."

"Wait." 

The duke grimaced as he attempted to clear his mind a little. 

"Doctor's always said, don't push yourself on them. I don't get it either, but it's got tips about appealing to them so they'll like you. Humans are weird." 

He scratched the back of his neck a little lost. This was the most he had talked in hell in...well, a while. Perching up though when he remembered something, he frowned and cupped the overears.

"Right, biggest trick they'll give you, don't wait." 

He was under the absolute assumption that it was someone 'special' to the lord, or at least, he put that thought into his head to get out the tips and tricks he knew, and couldn't use himself anymore.

"If they're snatched away, they're gone. Lot of kids got their heart broken that way. Easy to get them to hell then. Some of them even resorted to taking a knife", Hastur giggled, the joke seeming funnier to him than it was, since it wasn't actually a joke he had made. 

He just had his fun remembering some shitting around he had done in his time on earth. At least in his time after the not war. 

He had started giving less a shit about the old principles of hell and had searched for new ways to gather souls quickly, for a new antichrist. Crowley was gonna be the one paying even more than those damned angels.

Beelzebub silently listened until Hastur finished talking. The way the other demon spoke of what they thought of that archangel got the feeling back of wanting to bang their head up against the wall, but they swallowed the need down. At the information given to them at the end they perked up and went thoughtful. 

"Snatched away and he'd be gone, eh? Perfect. Izzn't much of a plan but I can work with that." 

For the first time since getting heaven and hell to go separate ways they felt like they were on top of things again. They went to leave but stopped and turned back to Hastur. 

"Anything elzze you know that could help with that? Clearly you know how to do it somehow. I could uzze all the information I can get."

The duke looked a little confused and blinked a few times before he continued. 

"Give them flowers or something, wear perfume, get your hair in order." 

He counted with his fingers before he hesitantly counted down another. 

"Want a magazine?" 

Honestly, this was getting awkward. Kind of. More so for him as for the lord probably. But he was calm enough for it as high as he was.

"I didn't mean-", the demon lord sighed and held out their hand. "Yeah, whatever, give me all that could be of uzze."

By what they were told it sounded more like he gave them a guide on how to get into someone's pants the hard way, but whatever. Maybe they could use that in their plan somehow. It was worth a try.

A little lost Hastur fumbled around with his coat before he rubbed his temples and groaned. With a quick miracle he was holding a plastic baggie, which he dropped to the ground before he gave them the bright pink magazine that had been inside. It had 'girl's world' on the front cover in floral letters and sounded 'very professional'. 

"Earth got a lot more up there." 

He shrugged and ended the conversation by putting his headphones back on. With a quick movement, and a little adjusting, his toad was wearing plastic headphones too, plugged into it's own walkman.

Not bothering to do much but eye the magazine weirdly they shrugged and turned to leave. Right, now for a plan. Since they didn't want to have to explain stupid shit to the ones that asked them out on why they were pacing hell while reading what they were handed, they went to earth for it. Not that they wanted to be there, but it was far away from any demons and angels, so they could manage. 

The magazine consisted solely of 'pretty girls' and how to be appealing to 'boys'. In the end, they went through the entire magazine even if it was beneath them. If the information in this thing was even remotely believable, Beelzebub had to dress up and look anything but themselves to attempt on getting Gabriel to be into the one they disguised themselves as. 

The demon hadn't had the slightest of clues how it would help them, but it was a start on getting somewhere. Ok, best option: look like an angel. The thought made them want to vomit but it wouldn't have to be forever, just for a little while, and then they'd get rid of him. 

Pressing their eyes shut the demon changed their look completely. Instead of leaving their hair messy they miracled it with curls that were barely noticeable, their clothes changed into a pretty short, white robe and to top it off, put on some very simple makeup and let a sweet smell follow them around. 

Beelzebub felt disgusting. Hopefully this shit would be worth it. If not, they'd spend the next few weeks puking their heart out. 

Opening their eyes they glanced down themselves and cringed. The bastard better be into this kind of shit. 

Taking one last deep breath, the demon made their way to one of the many elevators that would get them to heaven. Demons weren't much for praying, but when the holiness had started to make their skin tingle they prayed to god, that she would let them through without dying a horrible death. Soon enough the doors opened again to let them out onto the holy ground, their heart beating faster all of a sudden. 

The time to think of what that shit could mean got ripped from them when an angry angel came running up to them. 

"What are you doing here? Low ranked angels aren't supposed to be here! Go back to your post!"

What a nuisance, bringing unwanted attention to them they clearly had hoped to avoid. Didn't matter, they could be of use to them now. With a snap of their finger the angel shut up and blankly looked at the demon. 

"You will escort me to archangel Gabriel, got it?" 

The angel nodded and took the lead while Beelzebub awkwardly walked behind him, doing their best to ignore how much it hurt.

Gabriel was, as always, sitting in a giant, very comfortable office chair behind his table. Since the 'fight' a lot of the angels had shut up and heaven had calmed. Enough at least, that he could take breaks between looking through documents and meeting with principalitys and the other Archangels, and from time to time too with the voice of god themselves. 

When the angel knocked Gabriel made a sign for the door to open and turned around in his chair, he had been staring out the window, to muster the two. 

"Low caste angels aren't supposed to be here." 

He squinted his eyes and tilted his head a little before he pointed to Beelzebub. 

"I don't know you. If you're new, you should be down in the mess hall. Why are you here?"

Beelzebub opened their mouth to say something but got reminded that they had forgotten to prepare the most important part of their plan. What were they going to say? With a hand motion behind their back they made the unwanted angel leave them be before stepping up closer to the archangel. 

"You see...", Beelzebub started off, not sure in which direction they wanted to head with that conversation. 

"I have heard about the fight you were involved in with the lord of the flies. I, um, wanted to thank you so much for bringing back some of the order in heaven. I am sort of here as a messenger for some angels the same rank as myself, to show our gratitude towards you. Hearing about you defeating a demon of such high ranks makes us believe, the war is already won." 

Bowing down, Beelzebub did their best to hide the pained expression as well as keep themselves from buzzing now that they were here. Nothing could blow their cover harder than them speaking how they normally did.

The Archangel only raised an eyebrow, absolutely uninterested with only a very slight darkening of his eyes when the fight flashed through his mind once more. He was painfully aware of every single thing he had done and said and it was ridiculous. Not only had he spilled what was on his mind, he had spilled it to a demon, the enemy, who would probably use it against him whenever he could.

But he wouldn't let him. He was sunshine itself, the highest of the archangels, Gabriel. 

"Yeah, we're angels. Not much of a fight, sunshine. Now scram, I have work to do." 

He gave the unknown angel his usual sly smirk and was about to turn around. It wasn't his job to take care of the angels this way, not usually. Normally that was Sandalphon's job. Probably had fallen asleep again, that earth loving airhead.

"Of course it couldn't have been much of a fight. You probably had that demon pinned down the whole time, not giving them a chance to get on top. Pretty stupid of them to have started that fight", they giggled. 

Girls giggled a lot apparently. Ugh, that felt weird. 

At the mentions of work they took another step towards him, just enough so they could look over his desk. 

"Of course, you have a lot of work to do, wouldn't have guessed it any other way, but... do you ever do anything other than that? Like, to have some fun? Must be pretty stressful to do that all day long."

Gabriel growled warningly and held out one hand to show the angel that he shouldn't progress further. 

"Now what might you be indicating at?", he said with a tease coated voice, half turned around so he gave him only a slick side glance. 

He was willing to tease this angel if he was so intent on it, though it wasn't his usual style. But if he was honest, he was bored and his head kept rambling on to the point where he wanted to cut it off and throw it out the window.

"Me? I'm not indicating anything, but I can tell you want me to turn this into something sinful." 

Ok, time to change that original plan. Seduction would work easier than going with lulling him into this romance bullshit anyways. 

Stalking around the desk they slid themselves into the small gap between the table and the chair before making Gabriel face them fully, one foot placed on the armrest to push the robe up further to only barely cover their lower half. 

"I'm not gonna ask too many questions. See this as part of the 'thank you' for keeping the order up in here."


	5. Chapter 5

This was all more than a little fishy. The archangel gave them a strange look before he pushed himself up enough to grab the angel's chin and pull him further towards him with a tight grip. 

"It's dangerous ground you're treading on, you little demon. That's quite unholy." 

He gave him a sly smirk while he brushed one hand along his arm. 

"This thank you is rather suspicious, don't you think?"

At the way he referred to them as a demon the started panicking internally, but kept their mouth shut. He hadn't throw them out, so nothing was lost yet... hopefully. 

"Ah, well, if I were to fall for getting a few sinful thoughts about someone powerful like yourself using me to get some stress relief, I wouldn't mind. Somehow I get a feeling I'm not the only one with a few unholy thoughts."

They bit their lip when they felt him touching their skin. 

"This should be the perfect opportunity for you to punish a dirty angel like me."

Gabriel didn‘t enertain on the dirty talk, ignoring it nearly as he kept talking.

"I wonder how you know so much about me, if you're just a new little soul." 

The archangel's gaze glinted with something dangerous while he laid back, refraining from touching them again. If they wanted this, they could get it themselves. Show him they were worth it. Else he wouldn't be inclined to do anything. 

He had done this several times for stress relief, though some of the angels had probably wanted more out of it. But they wouldn't get it. Gabriel had never agreed to do anything that went beyond anything sexual, so he had never been obliged to help those poor souls that cursed him afterwards.

"What is it you want out of this? Learned you're a low caste and immediately trying to snug up to a higher rank to be promoted soon? You're not the only one who's done that, and no one's gotten it."

He was speaking slowly, in a deep, grumbled voice, obviously suggestive.

"I have my ways of gathering useful information. I can get what I want just with the right amount of willpower." 

Beelzebub pulled their leg back to themselves before pushing themselves into his lap, hands in a tight grip on his suit jacket. 

“And what I want is having you shoving that cock up inside me, to help me get rid of all those cravings that certainly don't belong into heaven. You can send me on my way and never hear from me again after that, or hit me up if I'm still around to use me again. Your choice."

"Is that so." 

Gabriel was still suspicious. No mere lowlife angel would be able to get into this building so easily. There must have been something else, but he went with it, for now. Afterwards he'd run a background check on them. He knew every angel, if he had missed one, he needed to get back on track. 

"Not holding back on words, are you. What a naughty angel." 

He watched them keen, not bothering to help him on it. 

"But i'm telling you something. I'm not so nice, I won't worship you. Not for those unholy thoughts of yours."

Beelzebub shuddered at the thought of Gabriel down there in hell with them, telling them all the shit they wanted to hear, and have him thanking them for treating them like they were god herself. As nice as it seemed to have the angel not putting up a fight, it was boring. If they'd want Gabriel at their feet, begging for them, they'd have to earn it. 

"Worship? Tsk, never thought you would think I want you to worship me. No. I don't need kindness for being unholy." 

Pushing their hips down into his they loosened their grip on him to let one hand slid down his front, to let it drop to his crotch, greedily feeling him through his pants while the hand that had still been resting on his chest, started to unbutton his jacket.

"Oh, a lot of angels wanted it though. I just didn't expect you'd be different." 

He didn't give any reaction on the touches, smile unmoved, dripping in sly arrogance. If the angel in front of him was that cocky, he'd help them find their place. He was the archangel Gabriel, holding the highest position only below the voice of god and god herself. And this angel was a nobody, a noface, someone who was so new, he didn't even know them. 

His mouth corners only flinched when he smelt something underneath that slick, sweet smell which smelt like rot, if he had to name it. But that could have been his imagination too.

"Not all angels are similar. Just because you only had the ones wanting to fuck with you to get promoted or whatever, doesn't mean everyone does. If I'd be the first one to not be a desperate slut, so be it." 

They pushed the unneeded clothes out of the way to unbutton his dress shirt. Stupid angel, making them work for it to get him to fuck them. They were going to get there, if he liked it or not. 

While they struggled with the buttons on his shirt with one hand, they tired managing to get those damn pants out of the way too. Maybe they were trying to do too many things at once, maybe they didn't try hard enough. 

The problem was that they had no idea what would make the other push them off, or what he actually wanted and approved of them. Best way was to just go for it, they supposed. A bit fidgety they bit their lip before pushing their mouth up on his, hoping he wouldn't be too disgusted by it.

Gabriel had shifted around enough that they had been able to pull the coat off of him and it was easier to unbutton his shirt. More because it annoyed him to have the clothes half in the way all the time -he had had that once already and pray tell it was not fun- and not because he wished to help that angel. 

When the lip's pushed against his he was taken aback a tad at first at the initiative and vigour of the other one, enough even, that he let one hand shoot up to grab into the wavy, black hair as he pushed them backwards and, probably too soon for the other angel's liking, broke away from it by pulling the other one away. 

"Eager, eh. That's nice, it is, but you need to work for it, sugar. I don't just kiss anyone for the fun of it, that's a holy thing, don't you get it? Work for it, then i'll decide on it." 

He let go of them a bit roughly before he leaned back again, watching them with bright, violet eyes.

Too eager. Fuck. Ok, shift of focus to one thing at the time. 

Taking it a step back they let the hand that had fumbled with his pants to almost no avail to join the one unbuttoning his shirt. Judging by how much easier it was to get that damn piece of cloth out of the way, they should have thought about it sooner to not rush it too much. 

"Is there anyone you make out with without them having to butter you up first, or is making out and fucking just for business purposes here?" 

Beelzebub let their hands run over his now exposed chest and let their gaze shift between watching their hands, and staring back into his eyes, rocking their hips sharply into his.

The archangel's expression darkened just a slight bit without shifting as he was asked. 

"Prying a bit much, are we?" 

He gripped onto the angel and pushed them off himself and down to their knees. Not that he didn't like the initiative, certainly he did, but the angel was rather a tad too cocky for his likes, for being a nobody. 

"You were the one who came onto me, don't question how I continue." 

Hand in a tight grip around their hair he pushed their face into his crotch. 

"Work for your answers, alright ? Make me inclined to actually answer anything, if you're even still able to do it." 

He added an even brighter smile to his last sentence, contrary to what he actually implied with it.

Being pushed down to kneel before him, and to feel the burning on their legs returning, they thought about bailing out of there. They had a good reputation in hell, they ruled without letting themselves being pushed around, and now they should get on their knees for HIM?! 

If this wouldn't be for getting him out of their mind once and for all, they‘d be out the door already. But since it was important, they pressed on. 

With a quick miracle, and some fumbling, they pulled his dick out, giving him a look that could be described as annoyed, to say the least. Hard enough to keep themselves from buzzing and squirming in pain, couldn't be blamed on them to let some things slip. Lazily moving their hand they rested their head on his thigh, sticking their tongue out to drag it up the side. 

"Sure, whatever you say. You must love it though, to have others looking up at you while sucking you off, huh? You seem the type."

Gabriel flinched when he all of a sudden felt the tongue on his dick and he gave them an annoyed groan as they kept talking while teasing him. His hand tangled itself up further in the black strands, ready to use force if they weren't going to do anything for a long while further. He wasn't a patient man, and he stood by it. 

"Oh? What else for a type do you take me for?"

"Didn't think you'd be asking me questions now." 

Gabriel tugged at them warningly at that smug comment.

They sped up their hand movement a little before slowing down again to tease him, rubbing their thumb on his tip as they thought about what to answer. Coming up with ways to describe him wasn't hard, Beelzebub had spend days cursing that bastard, but having to make it sound somewhat good?

"Impatient. I can tell how you grip onto me that you are angry, annoyed, or really into it already, but the last one can't be the case yet." 

The demon had to stop talking when they continued giving him small licks, not enough to satisfy, but enough for them to taste him. 

"You know what you want and you wouldn't hesitate to kill for it. Only god's judgment is important to you, others can be pushed aside and be replaced. You can be sadistic for an angel, maybe even as sadistic as a demon, but you hide it well behind a smile, your eyes give it away, there is something in them that doesn't fit an angel. A lot of others wouldn't notice that though, paired with that handsome face of yours it gives you an aura that tells people to obey. Works on me, or I wouldn't be here now." 

On the inside Beelzebub was burning up alive. They couldn't believe that those words had left their mouth. Despite them hating to give him the pleasure of making them be obedient, they pulled their hand away to finally shove his dick down their throat, almost gagging as they overdid it.

The archangel groaned in response at the teases and the talking. It was quite accurate how that angel was talking about him, maybe a tad too accurate even. The angel really was a mystery. He knew too much for a youngling and he acted weird. But the archangel didn't have too much time to think about it deeply when the angel already stopped the teasing and took him in fully. 

Satisfied he loosened his grip and retreated his hand slowly enough, that he could watch the strands fall off once his hand was gone, falling back into messy place. 

"Quite the attentive one, are we? You must have read up on me a lot down on earth and listened to every single thing out there." 

His voice dripped of playful praise before that quickly dropped into a sharp, annoyed tone. 

"But it's rude, comparing me to a demon. I am an archangel, sunshine. Don't. Compare me to such a lowlife." 

It was a warning, a clear one. His mouth corners twitched further up, though that had seemed impossible and he gave him a look through half lidded, glinting eyes.

Ignoring the warning, because they had their mouth too full to talk anyways, they kept their eyes trained upwards to not miss a single change in emotions on him. As much as they hated it, they loved it to see that dark glimmer behind those piercing, violet eyes that stared them down. 

They forced their throat to widen itself as they kept themselves pushed down, swallowing hard to not drool all over the place. After staying pressed down like that to get the spasming of their throat under control, Beelzebub pulled off and wiped the some drool off of their chine before grabbing at his thighs to shove themselves back down, bobbing their head vigorously.

The archangel cramped his hand into the pearly white armrest and let out low groans at the pleasure while heat pooled from his head to his lower half. It was a nice view he had. The angel down on his knees, sucking him so eagerly while the black hair rocked back and forth around that small, pale head, shined upon by heavenly light. 

It had been a while since he had been able to enjoy something like this. It was rather refreshing. He couldn't even be bothered by that hinted smell of burning flesh since the angel-actually-demon wasn't moving their legs much in that position. He regarded it as a sign of falling. 

So few time spent in heaven and already doomed to fall. A sad fate. A beautiful image. 

His own imagination, paired with the pleasure elicited a strained moan from him, followed by an aroused growl that rumbled in his throat. He wanted to pull that angel in even closer, but this was the angel's job, for now, not his. He'd make sure to partake in it enough once it came to the fucking

If they had to guess with the help of the noises they pulled from him if they were doing an acceptable job, they'd be pleased to say that they were. Not knowing what Gabriel thought of or saw in them while they obediently shoved his cock all the way down their throat, made them not too sure if it was their work that got him into it, or whatever twisted fantasies he had. 

Maybe they would be part of those fantasies? Ok, no, they shouldn't get too much into that thought. It was hard enough to not react to the burning pain they put onto themselves, as well as keep up a steady pace. Beelzebub didn't need to let their mind wander to what sadistic stuff the angel might want to do to them.

After a bit of letting the demon-angel go on, Gabriel lost it and gripped their hair with both hands to move them faster, slamming them onto his dick in a way that made their throat tighten not only at the sudden force, but also at how deep he went inside them. 

Their throat was slick with spilling drool, clenching around him, warm and wet. It was almost too heavenly, especially since they were so much smaller than the archangel. It felt nearly like pushing a toy down, too easy. 

With a nearly animalistic growl he first pushed the other deep onto himself before he quickly pulled him off, head tilted slightly backwards. 

"Open wide", he hummed in a near, growled singsung before he came. Had been pent up enough to get off easy, though a lot was due to his mind rambling on about rather more than unholy things.

Beelzebub suddenly got ripped out of their fantasy when Gabriel grabbed the sides of their head. They didn't have time to give him a questioning look, too fast they were getting used abrasively to get him off. As Gabriel left them no time to breathe, or get prepared for the handling, their hands slipped into their lap where their clawed into the skin of their thigh, leaving bloody scratches. 

By the time they got lost in the sensation of being used and degraded like that, Gabriel pulled out of them again to come all over their face which caused them to whine. The lord of the flies, Satan's link to every other demon in hell, the one who could tempt angels to follow them to hell, down on their knees for an archangel and licking his cum off their lips. 

If anyone were to find out what they did, they could be lucky if they'd only be pushed off the throne.

"Good angel", he smirked and pulled them up and onto his lap. 

With his thumb he wiped a bit off cum from their cheek and shoved it into their mouth. 

"You know, looking at you like this, you remind me of someone", he purred, or growled more like, and used his free hand to wipe some more cum off their face and move it down their back teasingly before he shoved it into their pants, mockingly circling their hole. 

"Oh, now I know. If I didn't knew better, i'd think you were Jerusha. But they fell quite some time ago. Though you look very similar."

Now, that name they hadn't heard in a LONG time. Why did he bother remembering it to drop it when they were getting toyed with? 

With a miracle they removed what was left of his cum on their face so they could push up onto him while gathering up all their strength to not give him the satisfaction of pushing up against his fingers. 

"Jerusha? Why are you bothering to remember them when they fell such a long time ago? No angel that fell is worth getting remembered, unless they did something grand."

"I remember every single one. No matter if fallen or not." 

He tilted his head at the interest they showed. 

"Are you really that interested? Sunshine, I could tell you more about them than you'd think." 

With a tight grip he pushed them back down onto his fingers, mockinly pushing one inside just slightly, just the tip, moving just enough to make the angel in his lap go crazy.

"You brought them up and told me I'm reminding you of them. How could I not be interested in knowing more?" 

The honest curiosity about what he had to say about them made them forget the desperation the teasing made them feel. They still pushed up against him and rocked their hips, but they sat up a bit straighter to be on an eye level with him. 

"It's not like there is much else for you to do while you drag out getting me ready for you to fuck me."

That even elicited a laugh from the archangel and, as if on command, he quickly pushed two fingers in completely, scissoring them until he could fit three, then four, all quickly after another. It was nice how they clenched around him, gripping onto him. 

"Jerusha, fell about 6000 years ago, even before the garden of Eden, during the revolution. Wavy black hair, pale and small and a foul mouth. They were a lowlife, only thing indicating that they were an angel was the golden rim around the hem of their toga. Like most of those angels from that a low caste." 

He thought about it for a moment before he pushed his whole hand in, prying at them to force them open even more. 

"They were a nobody. Got tempted by Lucifer and started following up on the actions of their foul mouth. A true brat, like you." 

He gave them a delighted smile before it dropped into his usual smirk as he watched their reaction to it, slowly, but gradually, pushing his hand in further and pushing them further against his chest that way.

Having been filled up by two fingers, they could manage. Three was ok, four made them shiver but his whole fucking hand broke them down to make them moan. The stinging that came with being stretched out like that left the demon biting their lip. 

Other than the pain of being burnt, this got them craving more. Beelzebub hated to have to admit it but they loved it. Taking in a few shaky breaths they had to calm themselves down to a point were they could speak audibly, attempting to flash him a sly smile. 

"W-with the exception that I got tem- tempted by you. Heh, really sounds similar to me. What else do- What else do you know about them?"

The desperate groans and moans riled the archangel up. It was quite a sight to see that angel so desperately cling to him, letting out such unholy noises, trying so hard to be as cocky as before, but failing ultimately. He could nearly praise them for that. 

"Is this like dirty talk for you or something? It's rather unusual to have someone ask on other people's personal details while they want to be fucked." 

He leaned in to breathe against their neck, grabbing them by their shoulder to push them down, pushing his hand ever so slowly up, bit by bit, scraping at their insides. 

"They were a little bitch. Tried to be all high and mighty and wanted to look the part, groomed their wings like a king and sprinkled golden dust on the feathers to make them look shinier. It was nearly cute to see them trying so hard." 

If the other wanted to hear it so bad, he was inclined to search his mind for any information on them. A little reward for being such a nice little slut. 

"They fell because of their obsessions. They had a very...human view on everything. Wanted to own everything. Wanted to never share what was theirs. If they're mind was fixed on something, they wouldn't let go." 

He perked up when he said that and mockingly licked along their ear. 

"Now doesn't that sound like you."

"Ha! You think I- You think I want to own you or what?-" 

Breaking off into a moan the demon threw their head back, tongue hanging out of their mouth. He shouldn't be allowed to be able to make them feel this good while he told them how he had seen them when they were still an angel. 

It made Beelzebub realize more and more that Gabriel would be the only one in the entire universe who they'd want to have claiming them as his, but that was only wishful thinking, they were here to get rid of him and not to get him stuck in their head even more. 

"If this is what I f- what I fall for, hold nothing back, got it? I won't comp- complain afterwards!"

Much more they wouldn't be able to get out, especially not after burying their face in his neck when they began moving their hips to fuck themselves hard on the offered hand.

"I rather thought you cling to what you want to do." 

He took their chin in his hand and forced them back to look at him, coming in close that they could just kiss him if they really tried. 

"Do you want to own me?" 

Arousal dripped from his voice and his head felt just the right amount of fuzzy for it to be nice. No one in a very long time had gotten him so riled up, and now there was this angel, a nobody, an idiot, coming and fucking themselves on him in a way that made him want to slam them into desk and hear them screaming. 

The odd resemblence with Jerusha too. A very pretty angel they had been, and the voice was so close too. It felt almost like a weirdly realistic dream if he was honest. He got a strong grip on their throat and pressed them down just enough to stop them from moving. 

"You sound like you want to fall very badly. What a weird and nasty little angel you are. Anything in particular you want before you fall to the pit?" 

No, they should say no and move on. Never did they want to see him again after they were done, never ever. Demons were good at lying, but this time they couldn‘t bring themselves to even voice a lie as small as that one. 

Frantically nodding Beelzebub did their best to close off the distance between them, couldn't though when they were pressed down in a way that didn't allow them to move up. Good thing about having been stopped going absolutely mad on Gabriel's lap, they could catch their breath and attempt to form a coherent answer to his question. 

"I want you to fuck me hard and fill me up, don't want to be able to walk when I reach hell", they forced out before groaning at the image of them getting pinned down and screaming until their voice would be gone.

"Oh, sunshine." 

Gabriel's voice sounded almost teasingly scolding as he shook his head at their eagerness, suppressing a groan himself at that longing expression. They wanted him, needed him even. Their words dripping with lust. 

Slowly he pulled his hand out and pulled them off of him. 

"I'll ram you right down if you want that." 

With a quick shifting around he pressed the angel closely against the table, bending them over and pressing up tight to them, head resting on their shoulder. It made his own head spin how he was so close to slamming into them, getting to hear their moans and screams and hearing them scream his name. 

"Now, tell me again, how much do you want this, you pesky, little maggot-" 

He growled aroused and bucked his hips against them, letting out a low groan. He was holding them up just enough so their feet didn't touch the ground, hands pinning them down to the desk in tight manner.

Beelzebub whimpered at the empty feeling he left them with, the whimper increasing in volume as they got pressed down and felt him rubbing up against them. It drove them mad to only get to feel his weight on them, when they were that close to have him fuck them. This wasn't doing it for them.

"I want it bad. Please-" 

Their hand shot up to the back of his head, head turning to whisper into his ear. 

"I need you to fuck me and turn me into your bitch. Just for now, let heaven and hell be whatever they want to be and give me all your attention. Now, would you be so kind to stop grinding on me and shove your dick inside me?"

"You might not even fall, as obedient as you are", the archangel laughed quietly before he moved one hand down to guide himself inside the other. 

It wasn't hard, the other was loose quite some after his hand. A groan bubbled up as he pushed deep inside him, enjoying how the soft flesh rubbed against him, wet and needy. 

"Though as dirty as you are-" 

A growl escaped him as he started moving, fast and slamming as deep he could. With a curse he moved his hand from their shoulder to their chin, his other hand following up grip into their hair as he pushed his lips onto theirs, moaning into the kiss as he deepened it, slipping his tongue into the angel's mouth to toy with them in every place he could.

Upon being entered their hands flew down to grab at the desk, nails leaving scratches on the smooth surface. His dick didn't fill them up nearly as much as his hand had, but it felt oh so much better.

Mouth hanging open they let him guide them however he wanted and moaned into his mouth when they felt his lips on theirs. 

Even if it was in the situation of him fucking them into the desk, it made them feel all kinds of weird to have him shoving his tongue in their mouth. A wonder he was kissing THEM, someone who he deemed so disgusting, that he wouldn't even touch them under normal circumstances. 

The disguise must have been working pretty fucking well for him to not notice. They wouldn't complain, couldn't even start to begin with. Even if they'd go around and fuck someone for the sake of it, they didn't kiss. Kissing another demon felt disgusting, making out with him however... let's just say, Beelzebub hadn't known that something so simple could turn them on.

They tasted...strange. Nothing like an angel, though Gabriel hadn't kissed many. Like he had implied at the start of their play, he didn't just kiss whoever came along to fuck him. Sure, it was nice to fuck someone or have them suck him off, but kissing...a different thing. 

They tasted oddly of something that could be cigarettes, but not quite, and sickly sweet. If he had to guess, wild berries. 

He pulled back just as quickly as he had deepened it, giving them a strange look before he licked his lips in sly delight and moved his hand from their chin to their neck. Without shooting them another glance he nearly slammed their head onto the table, pressing them down as he focused on moving his hips. 

Nothing like an angel. 

Dragging his tongue ever so slowly over his bottom lip once more he leaned further over them, teasingly licking the skin at the side of their throat, drawing circles with his tongue before he pushed his teeth into that spot. Not with too much force, but enough to leave a deep red bitemark.

There too they tasted like firecrackers, and a hint of musk. A taste that riled him up, something he didn't know, something rather unusual. He deepened the contact before he moved down to their shoulders, miracling their clothes away before pressing his tongue against the part, where their wings would connect to their body, nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

Their body looked like someone had forcefully tried to pull covers over scars, rather unusual for an angel, even for their caste.

The kiss left them breathless and needy, having been denied more of the archangel's unique taste to be slammed down was like sweet, sweet torture. The wish to get more of the unfamiliar pleasure it brought was strong enough to make them not take notice of how he rid them of their clothes to taste and mark their skin.

The demon loved how that sounded to them and hoped in return that the moans and groans they gave him, were having the same effect on him. Their body might not have looked quite as appealing to the angel though. While they had tried to keep their battle scars and burns covered under their clothes, it was inevitable that he would pull them off or just got a glance of what was beneath.

Hopefully he'd be too busy to fulfill their wish of fucking them into oblivion, to comment on them too much.

And Gabriel didn't mention it. He frowned but found he rather enjoyed licking the scars, feeling the skin bulk under his tongue. He liked it when things weren't perfect, a hint of failure mixed to it. Because in his mind, everyone was imperfect. Except him, of course, and God herself. But she wouldn't show herself or talk, and after 'the switch', he found his obsession with broken things rather imploding. 

A raspy groan slipped from him as he slowed his movement to slam in hard, every thrust with a little more force than the one before as he pushed his face off their back to straighten up enough that he had a good full view on them. 

On that squirmy, broken little thing under his mercy, drool running down their gritted teeth as they lost it, nails not bothering to stop when the table splintered with the scratches, how the desk rocked with their movement, scattering paper and documents he didn't bother to save. 

He was in control of all of this, could stop their pleasure in an instant, could tidy up his desk or refrain it from clattering in the first place, could throw them out or make them go even more insane with simple touches. Out his throat came a lustful noise, clad in a possessive tone as he slid his hand from their throat to grip onto their side, nails digging deep under their ribcage while he pulled at their hair.

If he wouldn't shut them up no one would. Holding anything back wasn't a thing they liked to do when making people bow, and holding back wasn't a thing thei would do when getting wrecked.

Moans, groans, screams of please, everything they let out while a small puddle of drool formed beneath them. Everything felt perfect, everything except the feeling of their orgasm approaching rather quickly now since they hadn‘t had the chance to come before like he did. 

"Gabriel!! Don't you f-fucking dare stop now!!", the demon cried out, shifting their hips to weakly attempt to push back against him each time he pounded into them.

"Already?" 

He felt them shudder underneath his body, desperately gripping into the desk while splinters found their way inside their fingers. 

"Acting like a hotshot-", he had to stop talking as a groan slipped from his mouth, taking that short moment to regain his ability to speak without breaking off. "And then giving in shortly after-" 

His hands moved down to their hips, digging deep inside their skin as he assured a tight grip. If they were going to come, he'd show a little mercy and help them. With every thrust of his own he slammed them against his body further, pulling at them until no air it seemed could fit in-between them. 

"Come for me, you slutty little pest!"

Too done to form a proper reply they turned their head to look back at him with unfocused eyes. There wouldn't be a need to stop once they were done, they had nothing to do all day and if Gabriel would be up for it, they could spend the entire time getting off on each other. 

For now, they were out of it and would let the angel continue using them like the little toy they were for him. The order was crystal clear and they happily followed it if it meant that the both of them got something out of it. 

Slamming their head down on the table they arched their back and let out a series of screams as they violently shook when they were hit with their orgasm.

The archangel let out a series of curses when the other clenched around him, seemingly sucking him in to never let him go again. The pressure paired with the warmth, the screams and yells of the angel, how desperately they tried to buck away when he fucked them through oversensitiveness-

But he wasn't done just yet, it wasn't yet enough for him to find his release as well. With one hand he slammed the twitchy body back on the desk and quickened his pace, biting his lip as he concentrated on moving his hips just right, searching until he found their prostate to mercilessly slam against it. 

The louder their screams and sobs grew, the more the archangel could feel his head spinning, heat bubbling and rising up inside him to a point where he felt it couldn't get any hotter until he finally threw his head back just slightly, groaning in ecstasy as he came inside them, burying himself deep in their ass.

It had left Beelzebub feeling lightheaded from slamming their head on the table before and getting tipped over the edge, but HOLY FUCK, it left them feeling blissful when they got fucked into overstimulation. Even the smallest bits of self-control vanished when Gabriel decided to come into them. Horrible thing to happen. With the demon being so out of it, the thought of acting their part disappeared, their voice might have toned down in volume, but that didn't help much.

"Fuucckkk, Gabbriielll. Zzzoooo fucking goooddd", the demon buzzed happily, head resting on their arm.

When he heard the strange noises coming from the angel Gabriel pushed his chest onto their back, hands playfully gliding along their sides before they found their way to cup their head, his own head pressed closely to theirs as he forced them to look into his eyes. His eyes gleamed and he was panting, eyeing them up and down, giving them no space or opportunity to flee or wriggle out from his grip.

"What was your name again", he asked with a low rumble, mouth curled into the most innocent smile he clould manage.


	6. Chapter 6

The demon wasn't stupid. Their head might have been somewhere in the clouds but they knew to not say their current name. 

Of course they'd say a random angel's name to not blow their cover. Too bad that the first name they had in their mind after Gabriel's, was the name of the angel the archangel had told them about. Jerusha, their old name. 

"Jerusha, forgot that already?"

Snickering at his question they looked him in the eyes. They got no opportunity to do anything else anyway. Slowly, very slowly they started getting their head straight again, but kept up the goofy smile they flashed him until they were fully back on their game.

"Jerusha, hm?" 

His mind rattered on. Angel's weren't exactly given the same names, else he wouldn't have been able to remember every single one of them, he'd have mixed up all the angel's with the same name.

"Don't lie to me, you little demon." 

He rocked his hips hard against the other once, as if to underline his words while he pushed his nails into their cheeks, enough to widen their smile just slightly. 

"You're trying so hard to be such a little mystery. Jerusha fell 6000 years ago." 

The archangel loosened his grip on them just enough that they could properly speak again while one of his hands found their way to their shoulders, rubbing and pinching the skin where their wings would sit. 

"Oh, or could it be you just messed up your name? Is it maybe Jescha? Or Jeriah?" 

He pinched them harder as he tried to confuse them enough to spill what they kept from him. He didn't suspect much, just an angel wishing to pull a bit of pranks on him, which they would regret. But he was sure he'd get them out of that.

"Has been longer, but not much, so whatever-" 

Beelzebub groaned in reaction to him rolling his hips and pinching their skin. While not sure what he was trying to accomplish by asking questions he should know the answers to, the demon lord knew that the scratches and pinches surely would leave marks for a few days. 

It didn't occur to them that they were dooming themselves further each time they opened their mouth to obediently tell him what he wanted to hear. 

"I know my name, you heard it right, but why do you care?" 

Getting bothered by him picking at their skin the demon snatched his wrists, the action having been too fast though and making their head spin before they could press out a complaint.

"Ah." 

Gabriel made an acknowledging noise, glancing down at where they tried to hold him. They didn't seem in quite the condition though as their eyes unfocused for a few seconds and he could easily brush off their hands to rather push them down by their shoulders again, pinning them down that they were unable to try and hold him again. 

Their tone was too earnest for him. He didn't feel any lies to them either. A shiver crept down his spine as he got a thought. He pressed a kiss to the crook of their neck before slowly moving to their ear. 

"Then, 'Jerusha'. Won't you tell me a bit about hell? About falling? About our little fight?" 

Moving in even closer he breathed against their ear before he continued. 

"Hm, Beel?"

"What?-" 

Ugh, the way they had no idea what was happening anymore made them push out all those unwanted feelings and they sighed as their head was where it needed to be. 

After rethinking what had been said to them their smile disappeared and their eyes widened in terror. Oh no, OH NO, this wasn't supposed to be the outcome to this! He shouldn't know it was them! 

"I um... got forced to go up here and do thizz?", the demon gave off in a weak attempt to find an excuse, but they ended up frowning after finishing their sentence. 

This would be the day they'd die, in heaven, naked and with the archangel's dick shoved into them. In defeat they didn't even struggle, just blankly looked at him. 

"Alright, yeah, be disgusted because you fucked a demon. Belittle me for having come here and kill me once you are done taking the last bit of my pride."

For a moment the archangel only stared blankly at the demon before bursting out into laughter, straightening up so he didn't choke on his own breaths. He had expected anything, but not that what had circulated in his head to be true. 

He had expected to be shot a confused look or weird ramblings, not that it was actually the lord of hell lying on his table. And he honestly didn't even know anymore what he should think. 

He should feel disgusted by this, but he had no need in denying the heavenly plessure he had gotten from this. He should be angry and kick out the demon and kill him but all Gabriel could think off was 'pityful'. 

He felt on top of things. This was his revenge for them seeing him break down in front of them. All he could do was laugh, grin growing wider by the second while he kept them pushed down with all the strength he had. 

When he finally calmed down a little his eyes looked a bit glossy from laughing and he quickly wiped one tear out of the corner of his eye before slamming that hand back down onto the demon's shoulder. 

This felt surreal. 

Moving back down he made sure they could look right at him, flashing them a toothy grin and a sadistically delighted look with piercing violet pupils. 

"You were 'forced' to go up here, look and smell like an angel and then fuck me?" 

He let out an amused snort before he moved in even closer. 

"Sunshine, you were screaming my name." 

He tapped his fingers against them. Now everything made sense. The odd smell and taste, the weird body, that he didn't know them, that they called themselves Jerusha, and had such a stunning similarity with them. 

"Why don't you change back into your original form already?"

The laughter left the demon feeling more pathetic as it should have and they avoided looking at him during that time. 

"Wouldn't you like to pull out of me first? Not worried about contracting every disease in the book just by seeing me not covering up?" 

With their fingers drumming against their skin they dropped their disguise and turned back to stare at him. 

"There. Happy now? Want me to start buzzing again too? Izz thizz what you want to hear from me? The only good thing izz, that you can't brag to your angelzz about it. Wouldn't sound good if you'd declared how you fucked a demon disguizzed azz an angel and fell for it, before that demon FUCKING BLEW THEIR COVER CAUZZE THE SEX WAZZ TOO GOOD!" 

As much as they hated to admit it, it had felt amazing and, if they could have kept up acting all sweet and angelic, they would have come back for a second time.

"Shut up!" 

He pressed their head to the table with a quick move and tangled his hand up in their, now rather messy, black hair, scrubby and stramineous. If they'd just comb it once in a while and let water rinse over it, he thought curling their hair up with his fingers could be a sufferable thing. 

"Be quiet, alright? We wouldn't want anyone seeing you here." 

He eyed their body now, taking in the scars and the weirdly scabbed places which looked like pus had crusted under their skin. It was disgusting to say the least. They could at least wash themselves once a week, clean their wounds out. 

He grimaced at the sight before he did his best to ignore it, moving back up to look in their face, amused. 

"So you liked it, hm? Enjoyed yourself? How much have I been on your mind that the first thing you do after weeks is come up to heaven to get me to fuck you?"

He had the chance to eye their body all he wanted when they attempted to look appealing to him, but NOW he deemed it the perfect time to stare? Great, absolutely lovely. 

"I'm going to be honezzt with you. You will laugh again and kick me out when you are bored of me." 

Nothing to lose but their life and position, lord Beelzebub reached up to push his head on their's to make sure he would listen and not get distracted. 

"You fucked my head. I couldn't think straight, couldn't work, or get rezzt, or function in general. I thought it wazz a good idea to attempt getting you out of my head but... judging by where thizz izz going, I'll shove my face into a bucket of holy water and get out of you ruining my life for my stupidity. And yes, I liked it. Hope that boozztzz your ego."

Gabriel honest to god left the smugness and only looked confused. 

"Was that supposed to be a confession of some sort?" 

The more he thought about this, the weirder it seemed. Beelzebub, lord of hell, was lying butt naked on his desk, telling him that they kept thinking about him, trying to fuck him out of their mind? Sounded more ridiculous than a girl's magazine. 

He should have pulled out by now, really, he should have. Taken that bucket of holy water and made sure to push it right down their throat. But something just kept him from it, and if it was just curiousity.

"Confezzzzion? I gave you an anzzwer. If you want to see it azz a confezzzzion of sortzz, you could. Dunno why you'd want to have that idea in your head." 

Was this a confession? They didn't know. In that shitty magazine those girls talked about feeling warm and happy when they were in love. They felt nothing much aside from the shame and an empty feeling that crept up inside them. 

"Can you let go of me and pull out? If you aren't going to throw me out, I'll go myzzelf. Think of inzzultzz for me and call me up so I can have fun lizztening to the multiple wayzz you can describe me."

"Oh no, sunshine. You're not leaving me with that shit and running." 

Gabriel didn't loosen his grip, didn't shift his hands. 

"Besides for if you'd take a shower." 

He sniffed and made a face. 

"It's getting uncomfortable having to stare at that." He pointed at an especially scabbed part on their arm which looked...bad, to say it chaste. 

"Might want to take care of your burns too." He nodded to their thighs. 

"Unless of course you want to keep this as a trophy for going on your knees to suck an archangel."

There it was back, the sly grin, though it wasn't as arrogant as usual, he was too puzzled for that still.

Now it was Beelzebub's time to be confused about what that angel got planned out. Gabriel was an asshole, to angels and demons, but he was looking over their body and told them what needed fixing up. What could only throw them off further would be if he got on his knees and treated their wounds himself. 

"When did you start to care? I thought you'd fuck whoever came along and throw them out once you are done. Why care about me? I'm a demon, not some petite angel.“ 

Since it would be useless to waste their energy to get free, the demon let him hold them down, but they didn't like it. 

"I'll take care of it if you let me go. I won't run off. If you get off on me fixing myzzelf up you can watch."

"No, no, you're not fixing yourself up in heaven. I don't want that dirt in my place." 

Gabriel smiled innocently and finally, at their proposal, let them go and pulled out of them. With one quick miracle he cleaned himself up and put on his clothes, looking like nothing had happened.

"We've got a lot to talk about so I suspect I can..." 

He stared off at a few documents on his desk, then at a watch and frowned. "Make room for an hour." 

Beaming Beelzebub an arrogant smile he tugged at his coat and shooed them up. 

"We're going to earth. Check where your demons are, i'll check my angels, we'll go where no one is. Our arrangement is over, so if someone sees us, we'll be deemed as traitors." 

He stared out the window before giving a glance back at them. "Look at how much i'm getting myself into for you, you dirty little slut. We've got a deal, so scram." 

The archangel didn't bother for an answer. Beelzebub was at his mercy anyway. They were in heaven, he could kill them easily. Or destroy their reputation, which was quite worse.

Too many questions popped up in their head, too many to ask him. Keeping those questions in mind for when the time would come that they could ask, Beelzebub got themselves cleaned up and put on clothes that wouldn't raise too much suspicion when they'd be going down to earth later. 

Nothing special, just a worn out sweater and pants that were way too big for their slim waist. 

"I'll meet you wherever izz best. I doubt my demonzz actually have time to care what I'm doing, but I'll check." 

They stood up on the table and bowed a bit. 

" Don't act like you didn't enjoy it. No one would put that much behind it if they wouldn't be into it." 

With that they stood up straight again and disappeared back into hell. They could have used the same way as they had gotten in there, but they couldn't be bothered to deal with more burns right about now.

Once the demon was gone Gabriel slumped into his chair and snapped once to tidy up his desk and miracle any traces of the demon away. Now that he was clear in mind, he could actually smell the evil. It smelled somewhat like it had in the traitor's bookshop not all too long ago. If he had just been more attentive, it could have been evaded then and there…

Sighing the archangel shook his head and looked at the wristwatch before he turned to the hovering globe in his room, checking out the stationed angels and the current angelic observation. When he looked at it, there was exactly nothing around in, and kilometers around Soho at the moment.

Of course there wasn't, not with the fear of those traitors going around. It was partly observated, but often left alone. Actually the best place to meet up. 

With more force than he himself had even wanted to he slapped himself hard, head turning with the strength behind it and he cursed. He had let himself be fooled and tempted by a demon, by THE demon. Lord of the flies and prince of hell, Beelzebub and Baalzebub and Baal and so on, however they liked to name themselves. 

Gritting his teeth he aggressively cracked his knuckles. He had seemed composed enough before, he hoped, but actually, he was in a slump, a mess so to say. Time seemed to turn ever so slowly as he started pacing around the room, biting his nails to find absolutely ANYTHING to focus on. 

He had enjoyed the sex, not to deny that, he had. The demon had been interesting to play with. A new taste, a new smell, a new go at it. But that was what bugged Gabriel too. That he considered a possibility, he didn't want to voice in even his head. 

Abruptly he came to a halt and exhaled deeply to get his thoughts in order. Beelzebub was disgusting, an asshole, the enemy, a demon, but as a fuck buddy, sufferable. Anyway, he was going to make the most out of this. The demon had seemed easily enough to be manipulated. 

What a joke that heaven was supposed to be doing the manipulating now. 

With just a few large steps Gabriel used the globe as an elevator and beamed himself down to earth. It was raining like shit, so he immediately miracled himself an umbrella and opened it up. Good thing he was already wearing long clothes anyway. 

Now the only question was how he should catch the demon. He couldn't just call hell, didn't want to anyway. He rather depended on the demon finding him, that felt more right anyway. 

Beelzebub had done their fair share in checking up on their demons like they said they would. The places they liked to work in weren't much different than the angels after the word had spread about how Crowley hung around that area and had killed one of their kind. Easier for them. 

With the least attention they could get, the demon snuck out of hell to make their way exactly there. Now, the demon hoped they both had the same idea. To be sure it had a purpose they stood in the pouring rain not knowing why they trusted him in the first place to move their ass to earth, they listened to their flies, letting them search for any angelic presences. 

The little creatures were the most trustworthy beings on this planet, no way would they lead them astray, so when the flies beckoned their lord to follow them, they did. Funny how one of god's creations switched sides to serve them forever until the day it would be over. 

Not bothering about the rain soaking their clothes, the demon lord stalked through the crowds and bumped anyone out of their way that stood in their way. As much as they would have loved to miraculously get the complaining humans to get run over or drop dead the instant they opened their stupid mouths, Beelzebub refrained from it, better not give the angel more shit to complain about. 

It took them some time of getting everyone out of their way, but after a short walk they could spot that damned angel and quickened their pace. The flies hadn't given them any warnings about him not being alone, so the demon carelessly stopped in front of him, arms hanging at their sides. 

"Zzo? What now?"

Gabriel turned from watching the rain to the demon, he wouldn't show that the demon had surprised him. 

"I told you before, we're going to have a nice and long talk about this." 

His face, before thoughtful, now was fixed back into flashing him an arrogant smile. 

"Would have thought you'd run off and lick your wounds in shame down in hell. Enjoyed having your legs burnt to a crisp?"

"Gabriel, if you don't want me to go back to hell and tell them you fucked a demon, you better shut the fuck up." 

The teasing didn't usually make them hostile, but now there was no time for joking around or dragging this into something ridiculous. 

"You wanted to talk and fix me up? I don't get why you would want to do that, but are you planning to do that out here for everyone to see or have you got a place to go to where we are alone?"

Gabriel shrugged and looked off. 

"I've not been to earth much, I rather dislike it here. I don't have a 'real estate'. Consider there to be something else where you can be alone? If you really need it that is." 

He couldn't give much a damn about being 'alone'. As long as there were only humans around, there was nothing to be bothered by. Except the rain. That bothered him.

"I thought angelzz need to be all knowing and prepared for everything." 

"And I thought demon's should be killing angels instead of tempting them to fuck them", he added as a response to them trying to be cheeky.

"Angelzz shouldn't get fooled thizz eazzily by any demon."

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and stepped forward to get shielded from the rain by the umbrella the archangel held. Fuck his personal space, he started this whole problem so he shouldn't start complaining about them getting him wet. 

"I don't care if we get stormed by humanzz, thought you might get a breakdown just by seeing one. I don't need that and neither do you, even if it would be funny."

"I won't break down by seeing a filthy thing." 

In his mind he added: 'else I would have thrown you out, wouldn't I'. 

"I wouldn't be down here if I couldn't deal with it in the slightest." 

Tugging at his coat he used another miracle to dry them, and the spot they had wet on his own clothes. 

"And now, sunshine, stop worrying about my mental health, and get down to it. Though if you have an idea where to get out of the rain, it would be all so appreciated." 

Only now did he turn his head to look at them again, smile annoyed as he pointed at the pitter-patter on the umbrella. 

The situation they were in didn't need more drama, good to know he wouldn't freak out if he had to talk to those pests in Soho. The demon knew less about humanity than Gabriel did, how should they know where it would be ideal to go and talk? 

"Come." 

They grabbed at his arm with which he held the umbrella and dragged him along, keeping the water protection above them as they led him down the street. 

"Tell me where you want to go, and I'll find the closed place nearby." 

"Want?" 

Gabriel sniffed and eyed the hand on his arm suspiciously. 

"I heard of this thing called 'Staabuzz', or something, up there. A coffee shop it was?" 

Whatever it was, if it was dry, it would do. Not too crowded, he wouldn't mind that either. With a quick movement he brushed the demon's hand off without showing what was on his mind, while he did still make sure to keep the umbrella over them, well enough at least.

Yeah, that seemed fine. Apparently there was something like that a short walk away from them, it shouldn't be too bothersome to get there. 

There hadn't been a reaction to when they got shoved off of him, nothing but them pulling their hands to themselves. 

Not too long after they had started walking they reached the place and went inside. It was almost empty aside from the one working there, a guy with a laptop in the corner and a chattering couple.

Good enough. The archangel shot a disapproving look around the room, grimacing as he saw the boards advertising food and drink. Disgusting.

The desk and chairs looked unclean, still the angel sat down on one, closing the unbrella and letting it fall to his side, ignorant of the strange look he got from the guy working the counter. 

"Now. How about you explain to me in all detail why the lord of hell has an obsession to fuck me?"

Beelzebub followed him to an empty table and sat down opposite to him, checking out each person individually to see what they were up to first before opening their mouth to talk. 

"I don't have an obzzession to fuck you. I did it to attempt to get the image of you grabbing onto me and screaming on about how much you know about having to deal with zzo much hurt and torture and whatnot." 

Their hands fumbled with a loose screw under the table. 

"If you think about it, it izz all your fault really."

At the mention Gabriel's eyes darkened immediately and he lost his smile. He had sat straight as a board already, but seemed to manage to tower even more. 

"We are not talking about this. It's beside the point." 

He leaned over just slightly, hands clasped together on the table as if he was praying.

"And anyway, your idea to get me out of your head is fuck me? Honestly? Where did you pick that up from, a teenager?" 

He furrowed his brows as he eyed the demon opposite him. 

"That's more idiotic than what i'd expected. You burnt your feet and legs and bent over the table, pleading for me to fuck you straight to oblivion in delight, just to get me out of your head? A rather painful and dangerous plan just because you've fallen for me. Should I feel honored?" 

The slightest grin curled his lips for just a second before he was back to unreadable.

"No, don't feel honored. This is nothing to feel honored about." 

They pressed their back further into the chair at the smallest movements he made that shortened the distance between them. 

"I hope you think thizz izz funny. Fucking beautiful that I see no other way to function normally than go to have you fucking me in the azzzz. Really great, ain't it? Muzzt be zzoooo proud that thizz little stunt I pulled left scarzz on me that would alwayzz remind me of how I don't dezzerve to be in the pozzition I am in. I never meant to be here now, have you mocking me for my weaknezzzz, but here I am. Hope you are happy you got me out of your way soon, enjoy the time you can belittle me becauzze it won't be for long." 

Beelzebub dropped their hands in their lap and emotionlessly stared at him while they spoke.

"Got suicidal tendencies now?" 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and shook his head. 

"Sunshine, you've got what you want and now you're done and running?" 

The archangel hadn't thought he'd talk to the demon again in private after the 'fight', hadn't deemed it possible for the lord to look like they were about ready to tear their heart out while they were sitting in a bloody human cafe, or what this was. He hadn't bothered to look it up. 

"Now you shut up your useless, stupid, idle chatter and fucking answer my questions without any going around." 

"What izz it to you? You should be happy if I'd dezzide to end it all. I might have gotten what I wanted, but I paid a high prizze for it and fucked up. For getting tempted by you and giving in to the temptation I shouldn't expect merzzy."

Gabriel pressed his hands tighter together and nearly jumped as the guy from the counter suddenly stood next to them. 

"Uh, sorry, but if you're not going to order anything, you need to leave. Business reasons and all that." 

He was scratching the back of his neck anxiously, Gabriel and Beelzebub didn't look too much like good people after all and what he had heard from their talk, hadn't helped in that impression.

Their gaze shifted over to the guy that dared to interrupt their conversation. The demon was done with everything and had wished to have never met the archangel, and THIS lowlife that worked part-time in a fucking café wanted to order them around? That would be sad even for them right about now. 

"If you shut the fuck up I'll be nizze and let you live. You ain't getting any buzzinezzzz today anyway so keep standing there and hope you will never meet me again after you die. Got it?"

"What the fuck man? I-I'll call the police, i'm telling you that!" 

The employee already had one hand in his pocket, fumbling for his phone while he looked around anxious. Gabriel was all for shutting this guy up. He had bothered them at the worst possible times, and the archangel was rather tempted to hear out the demon, get that ridiculous suicide idea out of their head and maybe have one or two deals with them. 

If they kept at being interested enough. Else they could go through with the holy water plan. If they backed out of it all now, he'd grant them the holy water himself. For now the archangel glared first at the guy, then at Beelzebub. 

"Don't dare even lay one finger on him. I don't need much more interference in this." 

"Hey m-man! Don't make you all sound like you're serial killers! If...if you try anything, we have it all on camera here!"

Glaring first at the guy, then at Gabriel and then at the guy again they sighed. 

"Give me the cheapezzt thing you have here and shut the fuck up afterwardzz. You are lucky he izz around." 

Wow, now they even stopped killing someone because Gabriel told them to hold back? Yeah, they weren't worth their position anymore. A disgrace to hell. Gritting their teeth the demon balled their hands to fists, waiting for anyone to start talking again. Didn't matter who, anyone was fine.

Gabriel was half surprised when the demon actually complied to what he told them and gave them a pleased smile. 

"W-what?" 

Another look from the demon and the employee swallowed his words and hurried behind the counter without uttering another. The angel didn't see a reason to say anything else to the demon not killing him, he deemed the short pleased expression he had flashed them enough. For now. 

"With that out of the way, what do you plan out now? Leave hell?" 

He snuffed and eyed the guy trying his best to brew up coffee with shaky hands. 

"Because no one's going to show you any mercy for this, on that you're right." 

He unfolded his hands and returned more to his own seat, leaning back ever so slightly and crossing his legs.

"I will go back to hell and continue ruling there until I won't be able to let hell be ruled by a traitor like myzzelf. If you plan on letting them know of my failure, it will shorten the time. Simple azz that." 

The boy hastily doing his job to get it over with to serve them was in no way important to them. It was such a bother to be the weak one for once and made them want to vanish, enough that they gradully came to rest their forehead on the edge of the table, looking down at their hands in shame.

"I can't leave hell, I have nowhere to go. Unlike Crowley there izzn't anything waiting for me. Zzervezz me right"

A pause was between when the demon stopped talking and Gabriel started. Enough of a pause for the man to bring over a normal small coffee and flee back behind the counter. 

"So you're running." 

The angel eyed his fingers as if they were the most important thing right now. 

"I would have expected more from a demon." 

He sounded genuinely disappointed, bored even. He let one finger glide over a fingernail and picked non-existing dirt from underneath. He really had expected more. 

He had started freaking out at having had sex with a demon, that someone might find out and he might actually fall this time, and now the demon who was the cause for all of it, was already prepared to die. 

A little more of a strong will in this would be appreciated. After all the demon was a hot-headed bitch all of the time, disappointing they weren't now.

"Too fucking bad I'm not providing you with more. I'm not running away, I'll go with honor, will execute my punishment on my own." 

Picking up the cup that got brought over to them they lifted their head to inspect it's contents before downing it in one go, hissing when the hot coffee burned their throat. 

"But if it'zz that important to to you that I stay, give me one good reazzon why I should make an effort and I'd consider it."

That demon sounded more like a bloody martyr that way than they probably wanted to. Gabriel rolled his eyes and turned back to them. 

"Depends. I'm willing to listen to whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve more of that stupid chatter." 

Crossing his arms in front of his chest he watched the demon turn the cup around in their hands, though it was still just as hot as the coffee inside had been. 

"Think back to before I caught you. Tell me, what did you want then? What was going on in that petty little head of yours, mhm?"

The demon refrained from speaking before they had put down the cup and waited for the burn to fade.

"I wanted you, loved how it was for the short time I had you for myzzelf. I felt humiliated for giving in to my cravingzz and enjoyed being at your merzzy even if I would have preferred to shove you under the table instead."

"Now that's more what I wanted to hear." 

Gabriel immediately shifted his full focus on the demon, voice dripping with sly praise. 

"That is called being honest, it's a good trait, though I guess not common in your kind."

He hated them, were annoyed and bothered by them, and he wouldn't lift a finger to save them if they were in range of death, but if they would be up for a little play, he could be tempted to go with it. 

The archangel was fed up with himself, with heaven, with earth and his work. Pent up with anger and sorrow and self-hate and doubt. It was such a nice view there to see someone struggling for him, no matter if it was a demon or an angel, only a human he would have smashed against the wall himself, without any seducing behind it. 

He would just straight out have made sure that he wouldn't have been able to have those 'cravings' any time again. 

"You're a lord, but you rather like being led by someone, don't you?" 

His eyes were squinted to such small slits, you couldn't make out the iris anymore while he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER at the beginning:
> 
> You will see the writing style from now on differ from the previous due to my friend stopping his contribution to this. He isn't as into Good Omens as I still am, which is why I will continue in his stead. So expect a few changes in character and writing style, though I will try to portray the characters as he has as best I can

Beelzebub crossed their arms in front of their chest and slumped down a little. It wasn't like they attempted to shy away from him, it was just too annoying that they couldn't put their feet normally on the ground and thus got reminded again of how small their were. Well, it had it‘s advantages too in some ways.

"I rather love being in charge of thingzz, but I have to admit it has been a welcome change of how I uzzually play." 

They shrugged, hiding a small smirk to remain serious. 

"You were really into the act though, weren't you? Knew you had to be even more of a bastard in bed than you are when it's just about business."

"Oh, imagined it in your free time, did you? How 'adorable'." 

Gabriel's smile loosened into an interested smirk, a playful glint in his eyes. Relaxed he laid back, eyeing Beelzebub up and down, how their feet were dangling in the air, how they seemed so crestfallen and serious, it could almost be considered 'cute', rather unbefitting of demon, especially of the lord of hell. But he wouldn't complain. 

"How about a little deal, sunshine. Interested?"

Beelzebub hated the smile, they knew it indicated that he felt like he could manipulate them however he wanted. Bad thing was, if he really wanted to do it, he could. They knew that smug angel could sweet talk them into drinking holy water and they'd thank him for it, if their tongue wouldn't be burnt out by that time. No need to let him know they were THAT desperate though.

"Dependzz. What do you have in mind?"

"Just a little something. You can see it to ensure that you won't ever talk about what happened during our little fight", though that, of course, wasn't the main reason Gabriel was inclined to do this. 

"You shut up about my...'breakdown', and I shut up about all of this. With a little addition." 

He paused for a moment to watch them, take in every single movement. 

"We can't have you accidentally slipping down there because you can't think straight without me."

The archangel shifted around to rest his elbows on the table, hands crossed. 

"If you're that horny for me anyway, I can use you when I want, and if you'll plead for it, i'll be inclined to fuck you again if you need it. Sound enough like a deal?" 

He tilted his head to the side just slightly.

Pondering over the deal for a while they sat up straight when they found their answer, head resting on their folded hands. 

"The offer zzoundzz good but I have to do a tiny addition to it." 

The demon paused and eyed him up and down with a quick look. 

"I'm not juzzt letting you fuck me whenever YOU feel like it, I hope you are aware of that. Just because I willingly let you uzze me, doezzn't mean I don't want payback or not more to zzay in thizz matter."

"Of course. Enough freedom for both of us, yes?" 

He smiled as if he was on top of things before he extened his hand for them to shake. 

"It's a deal then. Let anything slip, and you will wish for death over what I will do to you."

They hesitated for a second before they went to shake his hand. 

"It's a deal but I muzzt azzk..", the demon pulled their hand back to themselves and ended up shoving it into their pocket. 

"Why are you rizzking it all for some strezzzz relief from a demon and especially one who'd be luzzting over you and keeping you nothing but a few inchezz from the edge to fall? I am aware of the danger I am putting myzzelf into, but are you? What izz your plan B?"

"Like I said, just think about it as my reassurance that you won't talk about our fight", Gabriel responded almost a tad too quickly. 

He didn't need to boost the demon's confidence by telling them that they were an interesting thing, it would be a lie to tell them he did it because he liked them, because he really didn't, and it wasn't exactly a lie when the archangel said that it was because he feared that someone would get to know about his 'weak moment'. 

"But why should you care about my well-being, do you have actually fallen in love with me?" 

He had by now retreated his hand to clasp his together in a praying matter once more, straightened up and uncrossed his legs, spread just slightly.

With a little noise and a smirk they indicated they were listening, but held back on pointing out that he had jumped a bit too hastily to his response. Showing him that they caught the small slip up seemed to do the job just fine. 

"Funny thing of you to azzzzume I would fall in love with you. Yes, I am luzzting over you, but love? Ha! Don't be ridiculouzz. I'm a demon, we don't love." 

The smirk switched to an innocent smile while they continued talking: "I could pretend to love you, if you'd want me to, if it turnzz you on to have someone being soft and sweet while you rape them."

"Don't make me puke. That'd be ridiculous." 

Gabriel huffed and looked to the side to supress the idea of spitting out. 

"That would feel like I'd rape that traitourous principality." 

Laughing at the disgust they were able to pull from him they made a mental note to keep all the topics in mind that would make him freak. 

He grimaced. 

"Oh, would you want to have Crowley shoved up inside you? As pleasant." 

Looking at his wristwatch he furrowed his brows for a moment before he glanced back at them.

"Ugh, don't even go there. I prefer to not have him in mind when it comes to sex." 

No way in hell would they fuck with that guy. Fucking around with Gabriel made them break several rules, but with the traitor? Rather they would have an orgy with a bunch of demons of the lowest rank possible. 

"I get it. You don't want an adorable angel bouncing on your cock. You want me to be a bitch."

"I don't mind either. Just not that one, don't get full of yourself." 

He smiled and leaned in just a tad closer. 

"I wonder just how much of a bitch you could be for me though."

"Dependzz on my mood really. Now I don't feel too much like bitching around unlezzzz zzomething would happen to make me zzwitch back to being annoyed." 

They closed off some of the distance between them by leaning in a tad bit as well. 

"I ezzpecially get bitchy if I get strezzzzed, so chancezz are high you'll have to pin me down zzo I wouldn't make you get on your bending over for me."

"Thank you for the tip. I'll make sure to push you right down, just how you want it." 

He refrained from moving in closer now, if Beelzebub felt the need to close in, that was their job.

"You don't mind bruises after all, do you? Enjoyed the burns on your legs as long as you got your throat fucked? Enjoyed the teeth marks on your neck? Or the splinters? You seemed to rather enjoy the pain as long as it meant you got what you wanted."

"The burnzz I got from being up there are the only thing I regret, the rezzt I enjoyed. Bruizze me all you want, juzzt make it eazzy for me to hide them." 

The demon looked at him like they were expecting him to do more but frowned when nothing else happened. 

"Pain helpzz to forget about the shit bothering you from work. The worzze the woundzz, the more fuzzy I get and that rezzultzz in getting lightheaded. The rougher and more bruizzing you dezzide to be, and the clozzer you can bring me to death or discorporating, the more I am likely to get to obey doing even to the most fucked up orders."

The archangel made a mental note of that before he stood up and walked around the table to stand behind the demon, eyeing them for a moment. 

Unmoving Beelzebub followed him with their eyes until he got out of their sight. Whatever the angel would be up to now, didn't matter much to them. Though, how rude of an angel to get up and leave.

"So you would like this?" 

When he deemed it the right moment Gabriel bowed down just enough to bite the demon's ear, hands at their throat, pressing just enough as he forced them to look up, one hand teasingly going down their chest to their thigh where he forcefully dug inside. 

He wanted to see the lord work for the deal a little, have a bit of fun, uncaring of the other visitors. Though the couple had already left during their conversation and the one working on the laptop was wearing headphones.

What they thought was a stupid thought really. It didn't take long after that thought had popped up for it to go away again when they gasped at the bite and the promptly followed hand down their chest. 

Gritting their teeth at the way he left more marks on their skin they stared up at him. This went a tiny bit further than they expected from this conversation. 

"Maybe I do. Catching me off guard won't give you the privilege to be the bozzzz of me, not at all."

"You sound pleased enough to me", he growled and moved down to their neck, pressing against his hand that slowly tightened it's grip, closing off their air while his other hand teasingly found it's way up and down their thigh before it was shoved under their shirt to tug at their underwear. 

"I know you like this. Aura to obey, hm?", he mockingly started, licking his lips. "Be a good little demon and give me some noise then."

"Fuuuuuuck you. I don't enjoy th-" 

Getting cut off by a choked out groan, the demon let their mouth hang open to obey, to let every single noise spill out. With no demon or angel around to report what went down, they didn't feel threatened. It gave them opportunities to give into some of their cravings a little. 

"I‘ll zzing for you all you want, but you gotta give me material to work with firzzt-" 

Demanding Beelzebub pushed their hips up to attempt to get his hand to go lower, breathing heavily as more and more air got cut off for them. Copying some of humanities more unfortunate and bothering traits like, in this case having to breathe, had the demon lord hooked and wishing for Gabriel to snap their fragile neck the next time he'd send them over the edge. 

Getting discorporated while fucking would be bothersome, but for the thrill they'd gladly go through stacks of papers to get a new body just to ruin the new one again.

"I won't do all the work, you selfish little prick", he hissed while he enjoyed the noises, the needy squirming trying to edge him on to do more. That was what he had wanted. 

"You'd like it if I discorporated you, wouldn't you?" 

He gave in to the request and pushed his hand down, grabbing their dick firmly and brushing the tip with his thumb, breathing against their neck, giving them just enough air to respond.

"You wanted a toy, you'll get a toy that will act upon each of your orderzz if you treat it right."

Fingers digging into the chair they sat on and eyes rolling back as Gabriel tightened his grip on their neck, they gasped out a broken 'yes' as they squirmed in their seat. The warm breath on their cold skin sent shivers down their spine, and with the light, teasing touches on their cock it drove them absolute mad. 

Teasing was the worst. Being at someone's mercy was horrible for someone who only knew getting off fast. Not even before had it felt so bad to receive almost nothing since they had been busy with too many things going on in their head. Now they could be themselves and get lost in each and every single detail of what went down.

It was nice, Gabriel could almost be tempted to fuck the demon right into that disgusting, sticky plastic table. But one glance at his watch and Gabriel retreated his fingers, wiped them at his trousers and straightened up, tugging at his coat to make it sit just right. Giving them an absolutely not sorry smile he pushed his hands into his pockets. 

"I don't have time for more. Try not to get too mad, or this deal is off." 

Giving a sly smile to the employee he nodded to him as if to apologize before his voice grew louder. "We are very ashamed for this, very shameful to talk about sex and do it in public. We like to do this in private, we do, as fellow humans, but we were just very needy. We apologize, we wish to do it in private next time." 

And before the employee could point out that the Archangel had forgotten his umbrella, or Beelzebub could voice any complaint, he was gone and off to a, rather boring, meeting with the other Archangels up in heaven.

From one second to the other it was gone, the hope of pulling another fuck from the angel. Gone just like he was. With their eyes getting back to focus on looking around and their breathing pattern normalizing itself, they furiously jumped up and whipped their head around. 

This prick couldn't be serious. That bastard couldn't leave them there with a few touches that were enough to get them fired up. Frustrated they grabbed at the table until it cracked under the pressure and yelled to the skies. 

"Gabriel, you son of a bitch! Come back down here and fuck me! I zzwear, the nezzt time I'll see you, you'll regret leaving me hanging! You hear me? You'll regret putting your handzz on me!!" 

No need to bother screaming about it, he couldn't hear them anymore, but they couldn't help but get the need to ruin someone's day for being left like this. Growling they threw the table aside and rushed out of there to go back to hell.

Well, the employee didn't dare call after them either. Whatever that had been, he'd just...go home after this and forget all about it, he thought while he pushed the table back upright. This was gonna be nice to explain to his boss later, seeing the scratches and burns on it. 

Back down in hell though, it was as always, filled to the brim and busy, stinky and rotting and the walls plastered with the same old posters beging the readers to not lick or kiss the walls, for example. Those were just two of them. 

Dagon was in the usual place, busy like all hell, without Hastur at her side though. Surpisingly he wasn't with them. And the spot where he had sat before was only littered with spilled weed and burnt up joints and cigarettes, a little piece of pink paper that showed a smiling girl somewhere buried under the grime.

Since they were down in hell, they more forcefully than usual got demons out of their way, scratching at some of them with claws. Spotting the other lord in place doing her work like always, their gaze went to the empty seat. 

"Dagon, what'zz up with him? Why izzn't he doing hizz job now?! I doubt he got through hizz work already if I think about how I found him before." 

Perfect, a victim that could potentially give them an argument for some time and not shy away. Didn't matter if he got good excuses to not be there, they had their mind set on wanting to rough him up one way or another.

"What am I supposed to know? Last time I checked he was sitting spaced out, coughing up cloud of smoke. Stinky if you ask me that stuff." 

She made a face, not bothering to look up from the documents. 

"Maybe he's up on earth or in his room. What do I care. I got enough stuff to take care off. If you're lazy enough to search for that ridiculous toadhead, you could bloody well help me too, you know?", she hissed out while shifting more papers, hand moving fast enought that you'd wonder how she could sign them and their sign still be readable.

Pulling a face at the mention of themselves neglecting their work and not feeling up to sitting around to get so bored they'd rather shoot themselves than doing this shit, they turned away from her and stormed off. 

"Yeah, no. I'll get you him to help you. I have other thingzz to be doing now!"

Great, no idea where he was. Earth would be too big to search first so hell it would be and, obviously, his room. The demons didn't need to see their lord to know they had to get out of the way, they were cursing loud enough for everyone to hear them from quite the distance. 

Taking a turn somewhere to get away from the swarm of demons running up and down the halls, it didn't take much longer to get to their destination and, as polite as they were, they kicked the door open and waltzed right in there.

Hastur perked up the instant the lord was in his room. In his one hand a piece of paper was crumbled up in his fist at the surprise of the sudden entry, and the other one stopped what it had been doing. 

When he looked at them now his black eyes weren't clouded by smoke anymore, but he looked honest to satan pissed and gritted his teeth while he shifted around, fixing himself up before he turned fully. 

"What."

"You aren't working. I'm here to get your azz back over to Dagon to help her out. You zzlacked off enough for today." 

They looked down on him, eyes filled with hatred. He didn't need to know that this hatred wasn't for him, but if they had to, they'd fucking project it onto him. 

With their hands on their hips they waited for him to make a move, didn't matter what. He could attempt to punch them in the face for all they cared.

"Not seen you work much either", the duke grumbled and didn't bother to move from his spot. 

He frowned at the piece of paper in his hand and unfolded it, smoothing it down in a way that the lord was unable to see what was on it, white side up. The lord looked pissy enough to discorporate him on the spot, but Hastur was about as pissy at being interrupted. 

"I did my fair share of temptation today, I didn't sit around and smoke all day long." 

Keeping a close eye on each of his moves, Beelzebub dug their nails through their clothes into their skin to ground themselves. Their plan was to lash out on someone, but right now it would only bring up questions on why they'd get mad at simple stuff like that though. 

"Well I ripped that shit off the dealer and he was stupid enough to get caught by the police with that", he grumbled. If it was a contest about boasting, he wasn't going to go down. Not that he was for boasting, he just wasn't for making himself look bad if it wasn't the case. 

Wiping his hand at his pants he pat his toad while he answered the furious stare with a cold one from his side. "Did your shit not work out or why are you bothering me?"

At the question of the plan they had come to him for advice before, the lord averted their eyes and exhaled sharply. 

"You are changing the zzubject. My private life should be none of your conzzern so keep your mouth shut about anything I zzpilled before, or I'll arrange you a bath with holy water."

"I apologize, my lord. You break open my room and start yelling, but I haven't said anything." 

He now stood up and pocketed the picture before he reached into his coat to pull out a cigarette, eyeing them while he lit it and took a deep drag. 

Beelzebub bit their lips and balled their hands to fist. That bastard was cocky like hell, and they really wished to punch that cocky words right back into his throat, but they refrained from it.

“Ssszzzzhut your mouth already. If you weren’t a duke i’d kill you right here and now.” 

Clearing their throat they shot him another glare before pointing for him to sit, miracling the door fixed behind them and closed. 

“Sssszzzit.”

Hastur did, wordlessly, trailing off to the side. 

“Give me another of thozzze magazinezzz.”

“What?”

“Ssszzzhut up!”

Alright then, Hastur shut his mouth almost immediately and gave them a weird look. “Didn’t tempt them enough?”

“Hastur, I swear to Sszzzatan, another word...!”

Holding his hands up in defence he snapped his fingers and another one of those bright pink magazines appeared in his hand. They nearly ripped it from his fingers and energetically flipped trough it. When they didn’t find what they had wanted they threw it to the floor and extended their hand for him to give them another one, which he did. 

The read through it, deemed it uninteresting and threw it away, the same with the next one.

“Okay, Lord or not, stop clattering my fucking floor maniac.”

Hastur had by now finished the cigarette and rubbed the last bit of it between thumb and forefinger. Beelzebub glared at him, then at the magazines and finally walked in closer, extending their hand once more.

“Give me that sszhit you zzzmoked before.”

He rolled one joint, gave it to them and they lit it, taking a deep drag and falling to a coughing fit. Hastur only rolled his eyes at that and rolled one for himself, smelling the weed made him want to get high again. 

Once they had finally calmed down they wiped some tears off their face and waved the worried flies away before the gave the joint a weird look and handed it back to him. Well, he’d smoke two at once, that was fine with him. 

“All of thizzz stayzz between us.”

“Hm.”

“Any word of thizz and i’ll make sure you end up like Ligur.”

“Mhm-”

Hastur’s response sounded almost hissed and he cramped up for a slight second, unnoticed by Beelzebub.

“Are you high yet?”

“No.”

“Get high already.”

Hastur rolled his eyes. Was probably better for him to be high and not to have this conversation down-to-earth. He just hoped in Satan’s name that this wouldn’t become a frequent thing. Calmly smoking his two joints he layed back just slightly, staring at the sludge on the wall while the lord next to him grew to be more fidgety by the second.

“Are you fucking high now, princezzz?”

“Hm.”

“Good.”

They straightened up and took a deep breath.

“What do you do when you’re left horny azz fuck ‘cuz your partner teazzzes you only to leave?”

“What-?” Hastur couldn’t suppress the laugh bubbling up in his throat and, by only a few seconds, was holding his stomach laughing.

Beelzebub kicked his leg rather unamused and glared at him. “Shut up! Thizzz isn’t fucking funny!”

But by Satan it was for Hastur, so he needed a moment until he only sat there, chuckling, always ready to break off into full grown laughter again. Black tears had pooled in the corner of his eye, which he quickly wiped away with a big, gleeful grin on his face, which the lord chose to ignore. 

This was ridiculous, why were they even having this conversation. There about ready to leave when Hastur spoke up.

“Just tempt them.”

“How do you tempt the biggezzzt jerk in all of heaven!”, ‘and hell’, they added when they realized what they had let spill. But Hastur didn’t seem to have noticed anyway.

“Wear something fancy, like...”, he picked up one of the magazines and flipped through it before pointing at a bubbly girl showing a peace sign to the camera. “This?”

A pink crop-top, colourful stockings, a childish skirt and twintails. Waste of time. 

“You are no fucking help, Hastur!”

“You were the one who asked me, your highness”, the duke snapped back and this time Beelzebub did kick him hard for the bitchy tone of voice.

“Get back to work! I’ll tell Dagon you’ll help her.”

“I won’t-”

“Anger Dagon then you idiot.”

Hastur swallowed and shook his head, that was a bad idea and would surely backfire. More than him working while high. Grinding his teeth he glared at the Lord that already spoke with their flies to communicate with the lord of files and walked past them. “Right.” 

Beelzebub looked after him, then back at the magazines. Cursing they pocketed all of them, gave one last glance at the girl Hastur had showed them and grimaced before going somewhere private to sort their mind.


End file.
